


Dusk Till Dawn

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: During the missing year, Robin has it clear that The Queen doesn’t like him, in fact he’s pretty much sure she despises him; but when his dreams start to blend with his reality he questions himself about what is really going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old story I used to have but I worked on it to make it OQ. Now, I could leave it as a one shot like the original or I can add a few more chapters to wrap it up, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Dusk Till Dawn

"Is she always so infuriatingly haughty?" Robin Hood asked through clenched teeth as his eyes followed the progress of the Queen retiring gracefully to her chambers.

He watched through eyes of steel and his jaw painfully set, noticing how she moved confidently as only royalty would do. He also did so not missing on how she left without sparing anyone a glance and definitely taking notice on how she just walked away without even bothering to bid anyone goodnight.

Nothing new there, but as always, her lack of manners irked him to no end, thus, why he was staring after her liked that…

Now, if anyone would ask what he was doing looking at her so intently, the former thief would answer without missing a beat that he only watched to make sure she wasn't within hearing ratio and in a way that was it, after all he wanted her to be far away so he could speak freely. Easy as that, because last thing he needed in that moment was for the woman to swirl on her heels and lash her sharp tongue on him once more.

No, he wasn't in the mood for that; he was tired, he was in a tad of a foul mood and he surely wasn't going to bite his tongue one more time to keep himself from answering back.

It took a lot of effort from his part to do that earlier on, when he basically saved her arse at The Dark One's castle and instead of thanking him like any decent person would do, she just looked at him over her shoulder and addressed him as if he was nothing but scum under her shoe.

So yes, in his mind, making sure she was gone so she couldn't listen to him was a good reason to watch, but he wouldn't have known how to respond if he was also asked why his eyes were settled on the sultry movements of her hips as she walked up the stairs…

"You know, she's actually not so bad. She just for some reason likes to act like this because… we'll I actually don't know why but that's her, that's Regina." Snow White chuckled, sending his way a sympathetic smile. "Just give her time."

"Time-" Robin scoffed because actually that was all he has been giving her, allowing her both the time and the space to get used to him so that she could stop treating him so poorly.

She hasn't done anything of the like and actually, with each day that passed she would treat him even worse.

It was almost enough to make him want to desist from the cordial treatment he was bestowing on her, because he had enough of her disdain as it was.

But, and there was always a but, at the other hand, part of his mind wanted to do as Snow said and just give The Queen some more time. First because the woman has saved Roland that first day when she arrived to the Enchanted Forest and he was going to be eternally grateful for that, second, because he was a gentleman and he didn't want to defile his mouth by biting back too hard, not only because she was the Queen, but also because she was a lady, and third, because even with her rotten attitude towards him, he was oddly drawn to her in ways he couldn't begin to explain.

Maybe it was because that day not so long ago at her castle, he has seen some sort of vulnerability he has never imagined her to have and he couldn't quite stop thinking that deep within her hard demeanor, there was a conflicted woman going through a very hard time and the stubborn part of him that always got him in trouble wanted nothing more than to reach to her…

He wanted to help.

That was why he knew he needed to learn how to deal with her snooty attitude and yes, that meant that he needed to grow some more patience.

Or he could also desist of helping her and instead he just needed to ignore her.

Feeling defeated in such uncertainty and more than a little frustrated, Robin eased the tension on his jaw to send Snow a lopsided smile.

Whatever it was that he needed to do, he was not going to solve it that night so he needed to let it go for now.

"We'll see about that; now if you excuse me, I'll go and check my boy so have a goodnight, Snow."

"You too, Robin."

After the quick exchange, the archer retired to his own chambers. His and the rest of his Merry Men's rooms were at the opposite side of The Queen's because apparently, she didn't quite trust them and she wanted them as far from her as she could have them.

The way he saw it, it was a miracle she hasn't banned them all from her castle already, and that she hasn't was something he couldn't quite comprehend.

He was grateful that she hasn't ordered them to leave though and maybe that was another reason why he was bearing the burden of her attitude, because with The Wicked Witch on the loose, The Queen's castle was the safest place for Roland to be and he couldn't jeopardize his son's safety.

Blowing out a breath and forcing his mind to always remember that, the man moved with ease through the corridors until he made it to the designated area for them to rest. In there he found his boy already tucked warmly in bed and sleeping soundly, his little arms wrapped tightly to the toy The Queen gave him.

Smiling at the image of his little frame lost into the covers and silently thanking Little John for putting him to bed while he was away, Robin finally relaxed his shoulders.

Watching Roland and knowing he was safe was worth having to deal with The Queen so he was going to leave it at that; he just needed to learn how to ignore everything she represented; starting with the attitude and then with the strange pull she had on him, that was it.

Hopefully they could find a way to defeat The Wicked Witch soon so that all of them could go their separate ways and end with the uncomfortable situation once and for all.

Nodding because that happening was for the best, Robin mused about what a shame it was that he hadn't been able to kick it off with Regina, as he was sure they would have gotten along if it wasn't because she was set on hating on him.

But what could he do? Things were as they were, so with that in mind he went ahead to wash himself. When that was done he climbed in bed as well.

He meant to stay awake so that he could think some more about everything that was going on, but as the darkness started to engulf him, he drifted off into a deep slumber; his dreams carrying him to a far-off land where everything was possible…

"The Queen has requested for you, so make haste and tend her."

Robin heard the voice roar from somewhere behind him and he jumped awake immediately, his head shooting upward, the muscles of his shoulders tensing and his back straightening up.

_'The Queen_?' He thought, and it took him a whole second to realize that the voice probably meant Regina.

But what would The Queen want with any of them? Wasn't she already locked in her bedchambers?

Yes, that much he knew because he has seen her himself.

Now, another thing he noticed was that wherever the bloody hell he was in that moment definitely wasn't his room.

That right there was strange, as he pretty much remembered being in the privacy of his chambers with his son before being abruptly woken up.

Blinking rapidly, a tremendous feeling of disorientation started to wash over him. He didn't know where he was, so trying to figure it out, his eye ventured to look around.

It was after doing that when he noticed that he was in some kind of dining hall, surrounded by what suspiciously looked like knights… specifically the Queen's Black Knights.

Clenching his jaw as all his senses stood in alert with the presence of some of the men who probably gave him chase during his bandit years, Robin saw that everyone around was eating, and when he looked down he saw that there was supper served in front of him as well.

"What in the…" He began to say as he fought hard against the urge of rushing to his feet and fleeing the scene.

"This can't be good; The Queen has been in a foul mood for the last fortnight so whatever she wants will be bad."

Clenching his jaw, Robin looked at his side and saw that there was a man sitting just as he was and that he was eating the food served for him.

He didn't understand what was happening, but wanting to look normal he grabbed a cup of water and swallowed down a gulp.

'_This has to be a dream_.'

Yes, ever since the Queen's curse took half the realm away, his dreams have become very livid and sometimes it was hard to separate them from reality. But those dreams usually took him to nice places so he could do normal things. Showing Roland how to shoot an arrow, sitting with his Merry Men around a fire, laughing… and even in one occasion, talking with Marian.

"Are you deaf? Don't keep Your Majesty waiting." The voice that has been speaking from behind came closer and before Robin could look back, someone smacked him hard in the head and thus made him spill the water from the cup onto himself.

He cringed, his instinct telling him to turn around and return the favor but his mind telling him not to do it because the consequences would be worse if he did.

So he took the hit without complaining… feeling a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach because the blow only meant he was the one being summoned to The Queen.

'_It is just a dream, nothing more._'

He recited in his mind as he got to his feet, his face showing no indication that he was fighting an inner battle between going with what his subconscious was playing or following the feeling in his gut of making a run out of it.

Taking in a deep breath, Robin decided to play along because dream or not, he was curious about what would The Queen want with him.

By the time he made up his mind, his legs were already carrying him out of the hall. He moved along easily, as if that was something he has done many times before.

He never had, at least not so close to her chambers.

Still, he easily made his way through the dark corridors of the castle, noticing that the more he approached The Royal chambers, the less people he found on his way.

Darkness seemed to be swallowing his surroundings and he felt as if he was walking through a desolate place; only a scarce number of The Queen's security could be seen in that part of the building and none of them spared him more than a glance.

Once in front of the double doors that lead into the chambers, Robin stopped by the guards and without having to utter a word they let him pass. When he was inside they closed the doors and locked him to his luck.

Now, inside, his eyes immediately found Regina and his breath caught a little on his throat.

She looked stunning, sitting over a desk with her legs crossed and hiding under an impossibly crimson red dress that spilled down the desk and onto the floor. It was a dress befitting a Queen, it hugged her every curve as a second skin and it blatantly accentuated all of her body, especially right up front where a very low cut cleavage that was barely covered with a black see through fabric caught his attention.

But that was not all he noticed, there was also how her hair, dark and long was half up in some kind of intricate hairdo as the rest of it fell helplessly down her back and yes, there was also the somehow coquettish look on her eyes.

"My Queen." He said before he could even help it, and as if that wasn't weird enough he went down to his knee.

Was this what his dream wanted him to do? Was that what he would have done if he has been a soldier under her command instead of a thief?

Running his tongue along the edge of his upper teeth, Robin waited, his eyes glued to the marble floor as seconds flew by.

"Get up; I'm in no mood for formalities."

Her voice, raspy and loud echoed all around him. Robin obeyed at once, but he kept his gaze down; for some reason he was afraid that she would recognize him as one of the most wanted thieves in the realm.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty, I'm at your service." The words flowed automatically, as if his lips were used to utter them while in her presence.

'_Nothing but a dream… go with it.'_

The Queen scoffed and out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw her slide down from the desk so she could approach. "Didn't I tell you that I'm in no mood for formalities?" She said, walking pass him and leaving behind the echo of her steps.

Robin ventured to look up, not knowing what to expect. When his eyes found her, The Queen was standing in front of him, holding a golden goblet in her hand while she stared at him.

He knew that he should look away, but before he could force himself to cower under her stare, he took a moment to really look at her.

Much as she has been the last time he lay his eyes on her, The Queen looked imposing.

She looked stunning as well, just as he has thought before and that made him desist of looking away. It was a dream after all so what harm could he cause by looking?

With that in mind, his blue eyes went to scan her face, watching her colored red lips, her deep chocolate brown eyes framed by long dark lashes made thicker by make-up, her face smooth and flawless…

There was no denying that the woman was beautiful.

He has believed so ever since he first saw her, even when her attitude was a total let down.

"You have been one of my knights since when?" She asked and shaking out of his thoughts, Robin felt the weight of the dark-haired woman's eyes on him.

"Since my coming of age…" He said with a frown.

"Is that so-" Her words were purred as she walked in circles around him.

Robin swallowed hard, wondering what would happen if he was killed in a dream. Would dying in there mean his ultimate death or would he just wake up and keep on as if nothing happened.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Humming, the Queen drank all the contents of her goblet and threw it away. "That means that you are bound to me by oath, did you know that? Bound to do whatever I ask you to do."

Robin opened his mouth but closed it again, he wanted to tell her that there was no way that he was bound to a woman that did nothing but undermine him, but something deep inside of his being told him to hold his tongue.

What he needed was to go along with everything and see where it would lead him.

As he mused about what he should say, The Queen walked to him and grabbed his chin in her hand, forcing him to look down into her eyes. "Do you know, or don't?"

"I know." He said, not feeling quite like himself. Hell, if he was to be completely honest he would have to admit that he was feeling antsy because the eyes digging into his own were those of The Queen… a woman that was as alluring as no one else he has even known.

"Good, then take of your clothes." She commanded as her lips curved into a devious smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" Robin choked the words out, his brow furrowing. Regina was asking him to do what?

"I think you heard me well enough, now keep true to that oath you hold so close to your heart and don't make me repeat myself. I hate to do that." She said in a bored tone of voice while letting go of his chin, then she walked away, stopping only when she was in front of a huge bed.

Blinking a couple of times, Robin shook his head. Of all the things in the world, this was the one he has never expected her to ask… dream or not. But as his mind struggled, he began to do as he was told. He undressed, putting his clothes down on the floor once he was bared of all.

Then he just stood there, trying to figure out what the bloody hell was going on.

Regina had by then turned around to face him and her eyes were scanning him head to toe. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, the only thing that he knew was that he felt ridiculous and that he had a sudden urge to burst out a laugh.

Was his subconscious really so cruel as to have this kind of dream?

"Not bad." She said at last, her feet carrying her towards him once again. She moved as if she was floating and Robin could do nothing but to remain in place, holding his breath as his dream carried him to places he has never dared to venture before.

From a closer distance, The Queen kept inspecting, satisfying her curiosity by walking around him.

She looked without shame, and once standing in front of him she went even further when her royal hand came to rest against his tense stomach and slid further down, reaching his pubic bone and then up to his stomach once again.

She did that while her eyes fixed deep into his and as a response, he felt a tightening in his groin accompanied by her fingers wrapping around his manhood.

"I have a special task for you today."

Her fingers on his skin felt like fire and the former thief closed his eyes as he became thick and full at the mercy of her touch. Yes, it was a dream, but it felt so bloody real.

Snorting in disbelief, Robin opened his eyes again, wondering if maybe this was how his mind wanted to resolve the growing tension between himself and the Queen… or if maybe this had nothing to do with his mind and it was his body acting up, rioting because it was already so starved by not being with a woman in so long that this was how it protested.

It made some kind of sense, after all his body didn't understand reason and well, Evil Queen or not, the woman was a stunner.

Pretty face, gorgeous body that could wake up desires even in the purest of them all and a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes apt to entrance the toughest one.

He has noticed all that, obviously, he was only human and he was everything but blind, but despite his imprudent eyes and wandering mind he has kept his thoughts to himself…

Now it was this, a dream where he could do whatever he wanted to a woman he should never even think about touching when awake, The Queen.

"A task?" He said when he found his voice.

The Queen's lips pursed as she retreated, but her eyes never left his. "A task." She said again. "Come help me undress."

Oh this could only be trouble, he knew that. But in this dream that he was having he seemed to have little to no control and before he could help it, he was going to her, reaching to the back of her dress so that he could unzip it.

The sound of it coming down was deafening; the closeness of her body to his maddening. True, he was trying to minimize the body contact, but no matter what he tried, the entire length of his body was brushing against hers.

When the zipper reached her lower back, he moved from her just the tiniest bit and proceeded to slide the dress down her shoulders. She watched him as he did that, her eyes sparkling dark and her crimson full lips barely containing a smirk.

To Robin it felt like an outer body experience where he was watching from above while feeling everything flesh to flesh.

Even her scent felt real, it clouded his mind with its mysterious darkness and as he took care of taking off her dress, he couldn't help but to lean forward to breathe into it.

When the dress was out of the way, he saw that she was wearing a matching set of undergarments that were definitely not from this realm. It was a very intriguing thing, that way of dressing… and the way they revealed so much while covering the essentials completely caught his attention.

His eyes also took notice on the contrast the dark fabrics created on her pale skin.

It was as much skin as he has seen out of The Queen and he had to close his hands into fists not to reach forward and touch her.

Clearing his throat and taking a step back, he chewed hard on the inside of his cheek. He did the task of undressing her so he did nothing but look.

Now, Regina's body was lean but she had all the right curves; she was impressive and moving his eyes to her breast, to the hollow of her waist and then down to her flat stomach, he decided that yes, the woman looked more than good.

"Stop staring and finish your task. You are not done undressing me."

Nodding, he walked behind her and tried to decipher how the upper half worked. It took him a second, but when he got the hang of it he undid the clasp. Now, he did that from behind just so he wouldn't have to look at her face or at her breast for that matter, but when he had to lower down to slide the silk of her bottom undergarments down her legs, his hands betrayed him and he ended up running his fingers along her hips, down her thighs, off to the back of her knees and ending on her calves.

Her skin was smooth and warm, and even once he helped her kick out off her underwear, he remained down like that, one hand on her hip and the other one dragging back up.

She was perfect, especially from than angle where he was having a full view of her round and fleshy buttocks.

It made him want to reach forward and sink his teeth there and he almost did it. It was too much of a temptation, but not wanting to push his luck, he just touched her, his palms getting a handful of her and giving her a nice squeeze… he even spread her a bit.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with a trace of amusement in her voice and Robin puffed out a breath.

He should get up on his feet and leave the room, but there was no trace of common sense in his dreaming self so he just grabbed her hips and made her turn around.

Why the hell no? It was just a dream, right? And he needed to ease the ache in his groin so he was not only going to go with the flow, but he was also going to call his own shots. "Not yet."

With that said, he leaned into her and placed his lips on her lower stomach. It made her hum, and wanting not only to listen to her repeat the sound but to get a taste of her, he ran his tongue down until he reached her pubic bone and then a little lower.

She was bare and smoothly clean down there, thing that would be scandalous among some proper ladies in this realm, but he liked it as it allowed him to really look at her.

He did that for a few seconds, look… his hand reaching up so he could spread her a little so that his eyes could drink on the image of the very essence of The Queen's womanhood.

"Go on." She purred and his mouth watered in anticipation. He wanted to do this, he wanted to taste her.

With that in mind, he pressed back to her and with his mouth placed on her, he grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. It was a bold move, he knew it, but it would give him better access into her.

Sucking in a breath, The Queen grabbed his head and pulled him even closer, an opportunity that he used to open his mouth and then close it against her sex.

It was like that that his lips trapped the bundle of nerves that she kept hidden, and it was like that that he started to use his tongue to savor her.

Letting out a raspy moan, The Queen clutched at his hair, encouraging him to keep on. And keep on he did, with the musky scent of her arousal being inhaled into his lungs he did the unimaginable, he feasted off her, his tongue running over her slit and then flickering around her clit, his lips teasing and taking all they could take.

As unbelievable as it was, it was a new experience, he has only done this with Marian and that he was doing it with another woman made him feel a rush of adrenaline run up his spine.

Sure, it was a dream, but like he stated before it felt so real. The way she tasted, the sounds she made, his own erection throbbing in neglect.

Ah, but even though the thrill of the moment was clouding his judgment with lust, he couldn't help but to recognize that deep at the back of his mind, there was a sense of danger wanting to break free.

It was there, faint but nagging, and the more attention he put to it there louder it got.

Shaking his head and going to his feet, he meant to tell her off, but instead of doing that he grabbed her face with both hands and crushed his lips to hers.

Protesting, Regina started to move her face away. "I didn't say you could kiss me."

"No?" He said, grabbing her face a bit harder and pulling her back to his lips.

Regina mumbled something when he did that, but then her lips parted to grant him access and he was doomed to take advantage of that.

With his mind going straight to hell, he allowed his tongue melt against hers, sliding hotly into her mouth so that he could explore thoroughly.

And for all her words she kissed him back with the same force, her nails digging into his shoulders and her body pressing insistently against his.

Motivated by her response and with his mind getting gravely compromised, Robin moved a hand to her naked waist and settled it there.

With the moment escalating in intensity and with the kiss growing hungrier and almost desperate with every passing second, Robin slid his hand to her thigh.

"Damn you for making me do this." He said and Regina laughed.

Not minding her response and feeling as if he was someone else, he lowered his face to her neck and kissed her there, his lips and tongue moving along her skin until he reached a spot that made her shiver in his arms.

"I like that, but keep with what you were doing before." She said, pushing his face down to her chest.

The request both angered him and excited him so he went back to her throat and started to suck randomly along her neck, leaving angry red marks to adorn her flesh.

It was a small defiance, and his lips curved into a smile when instead of protesting she threw her head back to give him more space.

"Alright, do whatever you want… however you want to; just know that his goes both ways." Her words were breathless and she said them while sneaking her hand between their bodies so that she could stroke his erection.

Hissing at the contact, Robin thought that a real Regina, one that didn't live only in his dream would never tell him to do whatever he wanted to do to her… not ever.

She would actually have his head on a platter just for having this dream.

Thinking about that made his desire soar, it also made him feel a tad angry with himself and with the real Queen so he groaned, swallowing hard down when his face reached lower down so that he could start worrying her flesh of her chest with his teeth.

Swirling his tongue around the hard peak of her nipple, he bucked his hips into her touch and groaned. He did it while keeping his darkening blue eyes on her, watching her exposed breast and taking particular interest in the way her nipples were moistened by his tongue running over them.

It was a sight to be seen, it was crazy… and it felt so good.

Clenching his jaw, he pulled away and straightened up. "Turn around."

"And since when does a simple knight tells his Queen what to do?" She asked, but there was no hardness in her tone, no… only amusement.

He scoffed, a part of his head reminding him that since this was his dream, he could do whatever the bloody hell he wanted to do… the things he didn't even dare thinking about her when awake out of fear of she burning him down to a crisp.

But this was not real… _she_ was not real, so in his mind that gave him permission to go with it.

"Since it's my dream." He said through clenched teeth while grabbing her hips to make her turn around for him.

Once he had her where he wanted, he went ahead and pressed his eager member against her ass.

She laughed, darkly, the sound filling the air with the richness of it. "Well you _do_ are enjoying yourself." She teased, moving her hips in such a way that her ass-cheeks wriggled a little.

"You are a little tease, aren't you?" He breathed out, watching as he rubbed himself on her, dragging the head of his manhood all over her flesh.

"Well look who's talking, playing with his cock instead of putting it on his Queen already."

Robin groaned, because damn how could it all feel so real, so good? And this dream Queen was definitely something else.

He doubted the real one would be like that, he really doubted it. Her with the way she acted as if she was above everyone and her, who movee as if she had a stick up her arse…

"Is that what you want, my cock in you?" He hissed, wrapping his fingers tighter around his erection and guiding it to her sex. He just rubbed a little more on her, gathering some of her wetness on the crown of his manhood.

"Why do you think I called you here?"

"Why me?"

"Because… I've been watching you, and I want you."

Feeling as if he has been struck with lighting with her words, a shiver run down his spine and he sucked in a breath. What he did next he did it hard and not tenderly at all, he pulled her into him and positioned himself in a way that the tip of his rock-hard erection was pressing into her core. Then, with a single push, he impaled his whole length into her tight entrance.

Regina gasped out loud, her inner walls tensing around his erection and he wondered if he hurt her. He didn't think so, she was been wet and ready for him so that probably meant that her gasp was out of pleasure.

Besides, he would be dead already if he had hurt her.

Ah, but it was all a dream so how could he dwell on the thought of her possible discomfort when the whole thing felt so good to him; he just couldn't fight the sensation of pure bliss that took over him as he found himself deep inside of her

"Shit." He grunted through clenched teeth, trying to get a hold of himself. But it was hard, the woman was tight and warm and having her from that angle allowed him to go all the way in.

Holding down a breath, he forced her to bend down a little, her upper body resting against the huge desk and then he placed a hand to her stomach. The view was unbelievable, her back naked and smooth stretching in front of him as her ass pressed against his pubic bone. It was enough to drive him mad with lust.

"Move, just don't stand there." She said as her back arched.

Licking his lips, Robin eased his grip on The Queen's hip and slowly slid out of her, but then when he was almost out, he went right back in, watching through half closed eyes as his throbbing member disappeared into the depths of her sex.

"Like this, do you want me to move like this? Or should I just stay still, your Majesty?"

Regina threw her head back, apparently not minding his insolent tone. "Move, harder."

As she said that, he slid his hand from her stomach and grabbed her hips still. But then, he slowly started to increase his tempo until he was slamming into her hard and fast.

"Oh yes, just like that." Regina moaned and gasped and he just had to bend forward and press his torso to her back, his lips kissing her shoulder and his hands holding his weight by pressing against the desk.

Growling, he closed his eyes and kept going, knowing that if he didn't slow down he was going to come undone very soon. He could already feel it, the pressure in his lower stomach growing and his erection throbbing insistently to get its release.

But before he could reach that sweet momentum, The Queen pushed away from him and turned around to face him.

He wanted to curse her for ruining his moment, but when she pressed back to him and kissed him, he kissed her back, lifted one of her legs off the floor and pushed his hardness back into her.

It was a tad hard as he was so much taller, but he conquered the position by force of will.

Once he was buried in her again, Regina clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body molded to his and her tongue seeking his until he was kissing back with the same passion.

By then his mind was completely compromised and placing his hands on her behind, he lifted her up in his arms as she circled his waist with her toned legs.

He carried her like that to bed, putting her down and going along with her.

The position was simple, yes, he knew it, but something about having her, The Queen, a woman who under any circumstances was untouchable, under him as his hips rocked against hers was an experience out of the world.

It made him feel delirious… and the warmness of her core and the tightness of her inner walls was driving him closer to the edge.

"My Queen." He grunted again, grabbing firmly on her thigh and lifting it so that his thrust could go deeper, so deep that his balls were basically pressed to her ass. "What are you doing to me?"

"Why?" She mumbled in his ear, her hands lifting up and grabbing his face, her fingers burying in his hair.

Robin just looked at her, first at her eyes and then to her lips. By then he was almost panting as he kept moving against her, into her and he could feel his release just around the corner.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"Oh… just stop talking and make me cum."

He slammed harder, making her moan gravelly. Yes, he wanted his answer but he also wanted to make her reach the edge. And she was apparently close.

He could see it in her eyes, in the way she held to him and on the way a deep blush has taken residence on her cheeks.

She has never looked more beautiful in his eyes, with her mouth swollen by his kisses, with her hair spilling all over and her eyes shining with lust.

"Like this?" He asked, his thrusts never ceasing and his eyes completely enraptured by her.

"God, yes, do it again… like that."

He did, until she was a moaning mess writhing underneath him as she rode her climax away.

He watched entranced, about to reach his own release when she threw her head back and smirked.

"Oh My God, that was amazing for a thief."

'_Thief_…' he thought, not sure why his dream Regina would call him like that.

So yes, her words registered in his mind but before he could react to them, the peak of his passion reached its moment and that was it for him. He came hard into her, so hard that his vision blurred and he lost his balance.

What happened next happened in a blur, it was as if he was watching all from above, he saw how he slammed into her, grunting and moaning as he emptied himself into her. And he saw her smiling her devious smile as she received all he had to give… her black fingernails scratching down his arm…

Robin woke up feeling out of breath and with his heart beating frantically hard into his chest. He also felt dizzy, confused and with an awful feeling eating him inside out.

"What the bloody hell?" He said as he closed his eyes because yes, he remembered the dream to the minimum detail. He also remembered the sensations the dream woke in him and that only made him feel guilty.

Looking around, he saw that Roland was still sleeping, completely oblivious to his perverted dreams.

"It was only that, a dream." And he couldn't be blamed for his wicked subconscious, or could he?

Swallowing hard down, he got to his feet and walked away from the bed. He needed to clear his mind and the sooner the better.

He walked out of the castle and into the darkness of the night aimlessly, and as he did that he noticed that there was a thick discomfort inside his trousers. It was wet, warm and he could feel it sticking to his flesh in a shameful reminder of the dream…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He chanted out loud, looking down to the wet spot darkening his crotch.

How could this happen to him? Wasn't it enough that he had that dream? Apparently not, because as if to shame him even more, he ejaculated while dreaming… like a bloody kid in plain puberty.

Clenching his jaw, he decided to make it towards the stream. He would wash there and then go back to bed to try to forget about it all. But as if luck wasn't on his side that night, while making his way to the body of water, he ran into The Queen.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her there like a mirage, her hair cascading down her back in soft waves, her face clean of her usual make up and her rosy red mouth making her lips look more inviting than ever.

She looked stunning in her simple appearances, even radiant with just a black velvet cloak wrapped around her.

He couldn't help but to stare, first because he was taken aback with her presence and then in surprise because he has never seen her down there, let alone looking like a normal human being and not like the unreachable monarch that he knew her to be.

"Well look who's now wandering through my castle, the thief." She said in a snarl, the corner of her lips curling upward as she set her warm eyes on his.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but when she kept staring, he scoffed first. "I'll have to beg your pardon, your Majesty, as I was only aware I couldn't trespass the area you designated for me and my men inside the walls of your castle, but I did not l was not allowed outside."

Her eyes narrowed as she just stood there, looking more annoyed than anything else. "You can be outside as much as you want to, as long as you don't get in my way." As she said that, her eyes moved up and then down his body, the soft brown of her orbs having a sultry sparkle he has never seen before.

It was probably in his imagination, as there was no way she could read in his eyes the kind of dream he just had with her.

No, if she could she would rip not only his heart, but also his eyes and probably his tongue.

Clearing his throat, he blinked before adding. "I won't." Then, after a quick glance she just rolled her eyes and walked around him.

When she was gone, he hurried forward into the stream and with clothes on and all, he went in to wash himself of any guilt. He remained there for a while, and it was only when he decided to go out to dry himself that he saw it.

It was in his right arm, running down his shoulder and into his forearm; a few red lines that could only be scratches marking his skin.

Doing a double take and remembering how his Dream Regina scratched him there, he slapped a hand to his forehead and cussed out loud, the wind swallowing his words as somewhere in the night, Regina smiled her devious smile.

Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

For an entire fortnight, Robin of Locksley has been closely observing The Queen; watching with extreme care her every move, scrutinizing to the minimum detail all of her mannerisms and tearing into pieces each and every one of her words to study with caution the possible meaning out of everything she said.

Basically, he has been onto her as a predator watching over its prey…always lingering around to get something, anything out of her that could help him either confirm or discard the possibly that everything that happened between them have been real… or not.

It wasn't like he could help it… even when he at times would find the whole thing to be ridiculous and not worth obsessing over, his eyes would follow her as if they had a life of their own.

By then his cobalt blue orbs were trained in the arts of her, they knew when she was near and as soon as they picked up her strong presence, they would dart to her, drinking in her silhouette as she walked by.

It was a routine now, a way of life taken by circumstances that he still didn't quite get. He was, he sensed and he watched; then, before he could do anything else, she was gone.

All that has been happening for a whole fortnight, day in and day out. Well, at least whenever he could see her because as of late, she was either locked in her chambers or outside the castle's perimeter with Snow and Charming.

That day has been a perfect example of everything he has been going through; he has been outside with some of his Merry Men patrolling the woods around the castle to make sure there Wicked Witch's flying monkeys were not trespassing into their safe space when she arrived with The Charmings, her face set into one of her infamous scowls as they approached.

Snow and Charming stopped by to say their greetings as they have been gone the entire day, but Regina walked right pass them without sparing anyone a glance.

She didn't even blink, she just strode along with her chin tipped up high, her lips almost breaking into a grimace and her long black hair bouncing against her back as she made her way towards the castle…

And as always, Robin couldn't do anything other than watch after her, finding nothing in her attitude that could help his quest of finding out what really happened that night.

He was however able to appreciate her appearances, his eyes scanning from the way her hair was half down, the long tresses looking soft and shiny in plain daylight, then going down to her full lips colored a crimson red, lower to the way she has chosen to wear some very much sinful pants that hugged her hips in a somehow obscene way and ending on the black boots that with their heels added an appealing swivel to her gait…

"So, how's everything around here, anything worth reporting?"

Forced out of his trance by the recognition that David was talking to him, Robin blew out a breath. "Everything is good so far, no sign of those pesky flying monsters yet. How about you, any luck in your wanderings today?" The Outlaw asked, moving his eyes from The Queen so that he could focus on the soon to be parents instead.

"We got nothing." Charming admitted, throwing his arm over his wife's shoulder. "Feels like this Zelena is dancing in circles around us while can't do anything other than watch."

"Well, that would certainly explain The Queen's foul mood." Humming, Robin added, his jaw clenching as his thoughts betrayed him once again by drifting towards Regina.

"She's frustrated; we all are, but this whole thing of The Wicked Witch being her half-sister is taking a special toll on her. You know, on top of the thing with Henry."

"And we all know Regina's not the best when it comes to projecting her emotions. She usually get like this when everything is falling on her." David sighed.

Chewing on his lips, Robbin lowered his eyes for a second as he remembered that first night at the castle when he went after The Queen to help her lower the shield down and how she has spoken to him about the son that was forever lost to her.

It has been basically the one and only time they have been able to communicate without her trying to bite his head off so yes, sometimes when she was being overly insufferable, that was the memory he liked to recall…

Well, that one and obviously the one in her bedchambers, but he wasn't even sure if that one has been real.

Actually, the more Robin would think about it and the more he observed the woman's behavior towards him, the less he believed that what happened between them has been real.

Yes, with the woman having magic he couldn't put it pass her to be able to work such sorcery, but at the same time, he was pretty sure the whole thing as he imagined it was impossible.

What could he say? It was like his brain was divided in two, one half was aware that everything that happened has felt too real for it to be just a dream and the other part, the biggest and more insistent one was sure that thinking he has actually been intimate with The Queen was ridiculous.

Just to think she has somehow bewitched him so they could have intercourse didn't add up because Regina plain and simply couldn't stand him.

He knew that… hell, everyone in the bloody castle knew it so no, it didn't add up that she would do such a thing just to get _him_, a common thief, into her bed. No, she was unyielding in her resolution not to like him and that only pushed him into the direction of thinking that everything has been just a dream; a fragment of his lecherous imagination playing tricks on him.

The scratches on his arm? He probably did those to himself when sleeping or maybe it has been Roland. The scent of her perfume incrusted in his mind? He should have picked up the scent out of her in one of those rare occasions she has been close enough. The feeling of her body underneath him? Well… he had a overly active imagination…

"Yeah, and Robin, I know she's been particularly hard on you and your men so I feel like I need to apologize on her behalf."

Puffing out a breath because hard was definitely an understatement but not wanting to make a fuss about it, Robin waved his hand in the air.

Yes, Regina has openly showed her displeasure of hosting them in her castle with her snarky remarks and that way she had of looking at them over her shoulder, but she hadn't yet asked them to leave and at least that was something.

"Don't fret, The Queen may not be the most amicable host but we are thankful that she's letting us stay under her roof. With The Wicked Witch roaming these lands this is the best place for my son so really, don't trouble your mind with it."

"Hopefully we won't have to be under these circumstances for long, we'll figure this thing out, we always do." Finishing with that, Snow and her Prince excused themselves and once again, Robin was left with his men to keep patrolling the perimeter.

He did that because it gave him a sense of purpose other than sitting on his arse all day and because it helped his overloaded brain to keep busy, but when the sun started to hide in the horizon, he knew it was time to go back to the castle.

Once in there, he and his men snuck into the kitchen to grab whatever was left for them to eat and drink and after exchanging a few words with his friends, he decided to call it a night. Not because he was tired, but because he has left Roland being tended by Friar Tuck and it was time for him to get his son off the other man's hands.

Now, the only problem with that plan was that when he went to look for his boy, he wasn't with Tuck. In fact, Tuck hasn't seen him for quite some time now and it has been his belief that he has been with Robin.

That right there didn't alarm the Outlaw; knowing his curious son like he did, he was sure he was off exploring the castle so he went looking for him.

He looked everywhere… and he checked with everyone, but Roland was nowhere to be found though.

Trying not to get antsy with thoughts of his son being turned into a flying monkey, Robin decided to venture into the one part of the castle he has specifically told Roland not to go and surely, the exact area he probably was in, The Queen's wing…

It was also the part of the structure he knew he shouldn't dare going into but surely The Queen would understand. Not like he planned on getting caught, after all, after years of breaking into castles and forbidden places, he knew how to move without being noticed…

He just wanted to get his son to be gone, and hopefully, that's where he would find him, as that was the last place that he needed to look into.

Now, as soon as he stepped into the area, he heard the distinctive sound of someone talking in a hushed tone so taking cover in the darkness, he slid closer and closer…

"…And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse."

Robin immediately recognized the voice as Regina's, what he couldn't understand was the senseless words, but then he heard a boyish giggle and he felt a wave of relief wash through him at finally locating his son.

"And I will eat them here and there. Say! I will eat them anywhere! I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am."

"Eww, he ate them with a mouse." Roland giggled some more. "That's yucky."

Much to his surprise, he heard Regina chuckle. It wasn't a full laugh but the raspy sound of it definitely traveled in the air to hit him full force. It made him press his back to the wall so he could listen some more.

"It does sound yucky, but so do green eggs, don't you think?"

To that, Roland giggled again, he also said something, but he said it in such a low tone that Robin wasn't able to listen, and whatever The Queen said back was also spoken too low for him to hear.

"Did you read this one to your son too?"

"I did." The Queen sighed, and Robin couldn't help but noticing how her voice was so much softer when she talked to Roland. It was almost tender, unlike when she talked to the rest of his men. "When he was your age he used to love them."

"We don't have any books but my Papa sometimes tells me stories. Little John too, but I like it better when it's my Papa."

Robin smiled, wishing he could steal a look inside The Queen's chambers so that he could watch as the boy in all his innocence spoke freely to such a strong woman like The Queen.

"How about if you take them with you so that someone can read them to you before bed?"

"Really?" Roland yelped in excitement.

"Really, they are all yours."

Whatever his son did, it made Regina laugh and Robin took that as his cue to make his presence known. Sure, he didn't want to make it look as if he has been spying so he walked several steps back to then make his way close to them once again.

"Roland?" He called in a hushed tone but loud enough so that the boy and The Queen could hear. He wanted them to know he was near without surprising them and yes, much like he imagined it, just like that his five years old ran out of Regina's room to jump into his arms.

He caught him midair effortlessly, but trying to make his demeanor look a bit severe he furrowed his brow.

"Roland, what did I tell you about coming to this part of the castle? You know The Queen must not be disturbed."

"Papa-" The boy squealed, apparently not even fazed by his serious tone. "The Queen read me a story and she said I could have her books, they are for me, she told me!"

"Did she now?"

"Yes, can she read them to me before bed?"

Robin groaned, his face screwing as he didn't really know how to explain to the boy that his encounter with The Queen was probably going to be a onetime thing.

Yes, he more than anyone knew how disappointing that could be and he was not looking forward to have his son feeling the same way. But before he could even think on the words to say, Regina made herself be seen by standing by the open double doors to her private chambers.

The archer looked at her briefly, as he didn't want to stare, but out of what he could see, he noticed that she was dressed just as she has been when he saw her earlier that day.

She looked stunning, as always, and in some weird kind of way he was both jealous and amazed that his son has been able to charm such a beautiful being.

But not wanting to dwell on that, he took on other details, like in how she also had in her hands a couple of books and well, he also saw that even though she wasn't looking at him in disdain, her face was set into a stoic mask.

"Roland, why don't you go to Friar Tuck and let him know you're safe and sound, he's quite worried about you right now. I'll catch you in a moment." He said to his son before putting him down on the floor.

Roland nodded, biding goodnight to Regina as he has taught him, then after giggling out loud when The Queen bid him goodnight as well, he ran out of sight.

"I apologize about my boy, Your Majesty, I promise he won't disturb you again." He said, part of him wanting to seize the moment to see if he could find a clue about whether he was crazy or not.

It wasn't every day that he could find the woman on her own and with her guard somehow down so maybe, just maybe, he could finally put his mind at ease with the whole matter.

"_He_ didn't disturb me." She stated, her severe tone letting him know that she didn't feel the same about him trespassing into her area. "But you shouldn't have him wandering through the castle alone. It could be dangerous."

Pursing his lips as he felt through her cutting tone that he was being chastised, he nodded. "I know, I'll keep a closer eye on him."

Regina didn't make any kind of gesture, but she did offer the books to him, her dark eyes set on him as he walked close enough to grab them.

"I hope you do know your words, it will be a let down for your boy if none of your… _Merry Men_ knew how to read him a bedtime story."

Taking notice on the way her tone dripped with disgust as she mentioned his band of outlaws, Robin scoffed, pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue at her way of trying to make him feel inferior.

But he did grab the books, instead of showing his offense flashing a somehow amused grin. "Of course me and my men know how to read; despite what you may think we are not a bunch of illiterate brutes running through the forest."

Her eyebrow arched and her lip curled as she looked him head to toe. She didn't do it as she has done it in his dream, but more like she was severely judging his appearances. "Well, one wouldn't know by the looks of you… but if you say so."

Biting his tongue, Robin scoffed once again, lowering his eyes so that he could look at his worn-out boots and how they differed greatly from her brand new ones. It was then that he decided that no, what happened between them was not real, but just a dream.

There was no other way because this woman would never even spare someone like him a glance. She was a Queen, and he was way down on the totem pole.

Still, that didn't mean she was right in the way she treated him.

"Why are you so set up on dissing me and my men?" He asked, lifting his head so that he could look at her in the eye.

Snorting as if that was the most ridiculous question ever, her eyes set on his as well. "You are a bunch of thieves and thieves can't be trusted. Need I say more? Oh yes, I do. You also smell like forest and I happen to have a very sensitive sense of smell."

Robin clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trying hard not to get offended by her words. "Well, as we're tossing labels around, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?"

Regina let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, very clever, _thief_." Then as if he wasn't even there, she swirled on her heels and walked back into her chambers, the doors basically closing on his face.

Running a hand down his jaw, Robin shook his head, wondering why in the world did he ended up dreaming and fancying the most insufferable woman of them all.

Blowing out a breath because he didn't have an answer to that, he turned around and began making his way towards his room, and as he did so, he couldn't help but to take a sniff out of his clothes.

He didn't find any offensive smell, sure, he didn't smell fancy like her with all her perfumes and scented baths but he wouldn't say that he smelled bad.

Shrugging, he made it into his room and after washing off, scrubbing particularly hard that night just in case he did smell, he went to bed with his son.

Once tucked in, he read the boy the same book Regina has read him earlier on, not even imagining that thinking about the woman as he drifted off into a deep slumber was going to make him dream of her again…

The Queen has requested for you, so make haste and tend her."

Robin heard the voice roar from somewhere behind him and he jumped awake immediately, his head shooting upward, the muscles of his shoulders tensing and his back straightening up.

_'The Queen_?' He thought… but before his mind could ask him what would the woman want with him, he realized that he has lived that moment before.

Yes, he has indeed…

Blinking a couple of times, he shook his head as his eye ventured to look around. He was in the castle's dining hall, eating supper with The Queen's Black Knights.

"I'm dreaming." Yes, he was having his Queen dream again…

Getting to his feet before the knight behind him could smack him, Robin walked out of the dining hall and made it directly towards The Queen's chambers. He knew the way, because dream or not it was the same castle as the real one.

Once in front of the double doors, he himself pushed the doors open to get inside, thinking that it was time he learned what was going on.

He was going to ask her, hell… he was going to demand she tell him if this was real or not, but before he could even utter a word, his eyes fell on her and whatever he was going to say got stuck in his throat.

What could he say? The Queen was laying across her bed and she was truly a sight. Seeing her there with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping left him speechless and he could just drink on the image of her, all his senses standing on edge as the doors closed behind his back.

Swallowing on dry, Robin started by noticing how her back was pressed to the white covers and her head almost at the edge of the mattress. The position was making her hair fall helplessly down, the silkiness of it spilling all over like onyx itself.

But that wasn't all, and from his place by the door he noticed other interesting things. For example, that she was wearing a thin black silky robe that in all its richness was failing miserably on covering her frame. He didn't know if it was the position she has assumed or if she was doing it on purpose, but the fabric was definitely not fulfilling its function.

No, from his vantage point he could see that the upper part of her torso was badly covered, as the robe was parted in the middle, right over her breast. It was letting her half exposed and he could definitely see the inside of her bosom menacing to spill out.

It was a miracle that at least her nipples were covered.

Sliding his eyes down, he also noticed that even though she was laying on her back, one of her feet was planted firmly to the mattress, her knee pointing up and everything from her delicate toes, up her leg and to her thigh, was completely exposed to him.

He could even see the curve of her fleshy buttocks as they met her upper thigh and if it wasn't because the robe was conveniently sliding between her legs, he was sure he would have ended up having a nice view of her sex as well.

'_Well… shit_.' He thought, knowing full well that there was no way he was going to throw the chance to go to her… dream or not.

She just looked too bloody temping and he was definitely not strong enough to resist her, not when for the past fortnight he has been hoping for another one of these dreams to have her again.

Yes, he was almost positive that it was all a product of his imagination, but if it wasn't he could use the opportunity to play along and find a way to reveal this mystery. How? He wasn't sure, but he would figure it out along the way.

"You called for me, my Queen. How can I serve you?" He said, very careful of his tone as he wanted to do this the right way.

At his words, Regina's head moved to the side and she looked at him, her warm chocolate orbs half closed and framed by her long eyelashes.

"What took you so long? I was getting bored here waiting." She said, eyeing him up and down.

Opening his mouth to reply and then closing it because he didn't know what to say, Robin widened his eyes a little as the first thing to come into his mind rolled off his tongue. "My apologies, Your Majesty. It won't happen again."

Lifting a hand in the air and making a strange gesture with her hand, the raven haired woman rolled her eyes. "You know, if it wasn't because I'm so tired, I would have you whipped for making me grow impatient. Lucky for you I'm not in that kind of mood. Now do something good for your Queen and come a little closer."

He did, his eyes unable to tear away from the image of her, watching as she sat on the bed and yes, amazed at how the robe would just reveal enough to make him crave to see more.

It was definitely sorcery, and if this was really a dream, then he didn't understand why couldn't the black fabric open a bit more so that he could get a full view of her tits.

"Take off your clothes, keep the underwear though, as I have a different task for you tonight.

As if he was acting on automatic, Robin did as instructed. Regina watched closely, her eyes shinning as he piece by piece removed all his uniform. Then when he was standing only in his undergarments and she saw that he was half hard already, she smirked.

"I'm aching all over so come give me a massage. Use those oils over there." And just like that, she slid the robe off and turned around to lay down on her stomach.

Licking his lips and wishing she could have given him more time to admire her perfect tits but at the same time satisfied with the sight of her ass as she laid face down, the blue eyed man cleared his throat and reached for the oils before climbing onto bed.

He did it in silence, sitting by her, half his mind wondering what could he ask that could help him in his quest and the other half impatiently wanting to touch her already. But, asking too many questions so early in the dream could turn out to be counterproductive so he decided to wait for the right moment.

Meanwhile, he was going to enjoy whatever he could get out of this Regina.

With that in mind, he pushed her hair to the side so that he could begin to pour some of the scented oil on her back, aiming to start working on the task. He began with her neck, kneading a little then slowly working his way down her back, pulling at her tense muscles and working them with his fingers.

She felt good, her skin was warm and smooth under his touch, but he couldn't help but to take notice of all the tension that resided in her.

"You are tense, my Queen." He said before he could stop himself.

Regina hummed, but to his statement she said nothing and Robin took it upon himself to loosen the knots between her shoulder blades, up the column of her neck and down every vertebra of her spine.

Yes, if it was just a dream, his dream, so he could as well make her turn around and fuck her through the mattress as his impatient cock seemed to want, but for some reason he wanted to play along and see where things would lead him.

After a few minutes, he could feel as she started to relax under his touch and he smiled. But he still wasn't done so moving lower down her body, he ran his knuckles to the backs of her thighs and down along her calves while making his way to her feet.

Once there, Robin didn't even grabbed well her left foot when she wriggled it free, laughing out loud and at the sound of her outburst, Robin snorted.

What could she say, the woman even laughed prettily…

He also thought that keeping in mind that this Regina was ticklish could end up being a good clue. Sure, most people were and he doubted the real Queen will ever let him near her feet to confirm she was also ricklish, but still, he was going to keep that information handy.

"My feet are fine, so let's focus on my back."

"Alright." He said, moving over her so that he could straddle the back of her legs. Then, he kept working, pressing deep into the muscles of her lower back.

"Yeah that's good." She purred.

Motivated by her response, Robin pressed the palms of his hands to her coccyx, let it them slide in opposite directions, all until his hands were wrapped around her hips. He repeated the motion a few times, pouring more oil over her to ease the movements.

She seemed satisfied, if he was going to judge the low encouraging words she would say every now and then, but wanting to cover more body parts, he slid both hands to her buttocks, first resting there to see if she was going to protest and then massaging the muscles of her arse when she didn't.

"You think my ass is tense?" She asked, her tone dripping with amusement.

Robin chuckled, liking this flirty Regina more than the original. "Yes, definitely. Specially here." His digits grabbed on her flesh, squeezing her before just rotating her cheeks outward.

That right there allowed him to get a glimpses of the very essence of her womanhood and he had to bite hard on his lips as he spread her a bit more, all for the benefit of his hungry eyes.

He wanted to touch her there, hell, he wanted to kiss her there, to slide his tongue over her entrance, to suck on the pink bud hiding between her folds like the most precious gem into his mouth and to hear her moan at his ministrations.

"What are you doing to me, Regina, really?"

The question escaped him before he could even think it through and as if it was all a joke to her, she chuckled dryly. "Regina? Is that how you address your Queen? Who even gave you the right?"

Squeezing her arse cheeks some more, Robin arched an eyebrow. This was not like the real Regina because he has called her by her given name a couple of times and she didn't seem pressed about it… "So I can fuck you but I can call you by your first time?"

She chuckled again. "Well aren't we feeling confident? You think you'll fuck me?"

"Oh yes, I will." He was even ready for it as his cock was proudly erect and on the wait; but first, he wanted to get her into the mood. He knew he could, if she didn't keep playing difficult that was.

With that in mind, he moved his hands to her thighs, wrapping his fingers there and sliding them up and down, up and down.. each time a little closer to her crotch.

When he finally got there and slightly brushed against her outer lips, she spread her legs a bit more and raised her hips in a silent invitation to do more.

Sucking in a breath at the opportunity, Robin moved higher up her body so that he could straddle her upper thighs, once there, he pushed forward, making his erection press to her arse.

Regina hummed while Robin spread her cheeks so that he could once again have her sex fully exposed to him. She was wet, he could tell just by looking at her and well, he looked for a while, at least until an idea popped into his mind.

He wasn't sure why he didn't think about this before, but what if he somehow marked her? Like she has done with him that first time, then if the real Regina had the mark, he would finally know for sure.

Convinced by his own logic, Robin lowered himself against her, his chest pressing to her naked back and his erection nestled pressed right between her legs.

"Well you won't be doing any fucking with your underwear still on."

"All in time, gorgeous." Scoffing, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her there. The gesture made her hum low in her throat and her head roll to the side.

He gave her time to get used to the feeling, then he began to suck kisses all along, pulling at her skin and then soothing the spot with his tongue. She liked it, he knew for two reason, the first one was the way her pelvis would shot up from the bed so that she could feel the pressure of his cock as best as she could and the second one, because he had her moaning low in her throat.

Encouraged, he kept at it, doing it several times, always in the same spot until he could see a red angry mark adorning her skin.

Satisfied, he pulled away, taking back his previous position.

"Why don't you turn on your back for me?"

His Dream Queen did as he said and he lifted a little off of her to give her room; when she was settled he went back to straddle her legs.

As for Regina, she just looked at him, her dark eyes settled obscenely on his own eyes, her mouth parted a little and her cheeks tinged a pretty pink. Yes, he was going to fuck her and not only was she going to let him, but she was also going to love it.

Biting on a satisfied smile, Robin used more oil on her, this time over her breasts. Then, extending his arms forward he started to massage the oil over her tits.

"You like touching me?" She asked, her eyes refusing to drop the stare she had on him.

Robin nodded. "I like to touch you and I like to look at you. You're stunning."

Humming, Regina arched into his touch, making his hands glided over her breasts and her hardened nipples slide between his fingers.

"You are not bad yourself, thief."

There… she called him thief, just like the real Regina; but since this may well be nothing but a product of his imagination, that didn't really mean anything.

"Yeah, even if I smell like forest?"

Regina smirked, her eyebrow arching. She didn't say anything to that though and instead threw her arms over her head.

She looked sinful like that and not wanting to press his luck by talking too much, Robin used his thumbs to draw circles around her nipples, letting the pad of his digits smooth over the hard peaks.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." She demanded in a raspy tone and not having to be told again, Robin did just that.

When the offending piece of fabric was out of the way he grabbed her thighs and placed them at each side of him as he knelt in front of her.

Once in that position, he didn't waste time and he went right to price, placing a hand to her sex as his finger stroked over her clit.

Regina moaned, the sound torn from the deepest part of her being and if anything, that made him grow even harder, if that was possible. It was like music to his ears so he did it again, flickering the small nub between his expert fingers as her hips lifted off the bed.

"For crying out loud woman, you even sound stunningly, how can this be just a dream?"

Instead of answering the question, The Queen moaned and arched up into his touch. He manipulated the bundle of nerves some more and then he pushed a finger inside her very core, letting it slide as deep as it could go before adding a second one.

She was dripping wet so it went in smoothly.

"God, just fuck me already."

"Is that want you want?" He asked, his eyes watching intently the way she threw her head back and parted her lips to run her tongue over them.

It made him want to kiss her and fuck her all at the same time, but wanting to get something out of her first, he held on.

"Tell me."

"Yes."

"Then say my name." He said stubbornly.

Now yes, it was a ridiculous request, but the real Regina has never called him by his name so maybe if he listened to this one say it, he could compare it later on… if she ever decided to use it of course.

"What?" She breathed out, almost panted because Robin hasn't stopped fingering her.

"My name, say it and I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to think of anything else."

She moaned, biting on her lips. "Robin… will you stop with the nonsense and just make me cum now?"

Pulling his fingers out and accommodating himself against her, he pressed the crown of his cock against her slit and started to slowly slide into her.

"Yes, like that… oh God." She hissed, wrapping her legs around him.

"Shit." Groaning, Robin pushed all the way in, loving the way her inner muscles contracted at the sudden invasion.

Regina moaned, the sound traveled all the way from his ears to his groin at that if it was possible his desire for her soared while buried deep inside of her.

"You feel so good," He hissed as he moved his face to hers, watching the way she just threw her head back and taking notice of the love bites he left on her neck not so long ago.

If this was real, everywhere she would go those marks were going to follow her and he smirked at the thought of that.

Eager to see what would happen but too wrapped up in the moment, he claimed her mouth into a kiss. She parted her lips for him at once and pushing his tongue into the warmness of her mouth, he tilted his head to the side and kissed her long and deep, stealing the air out of her lungs and breathing it into his own.

To Robin, the moment felt divine, her body was molding against his in ways a lover's body only could and he kind of wished he could have this for real, because if a dream could be so intense, he couldn't even imagine how good it would be having the real Queen.

Breaking away from the kiss, Robin pressed his forehead to hers and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was her eyes shining and looking deep into his own and he was unable to look away. "Tell me how much you like this." He breathed out, watching closely as she shook her head no.

"Keep going and you may find out."

If he would be another man he would take her answer personal, but he knew Regina, dream or not, was as stubborn as they came and that she wasn't going to easily admit that she was enjoying herself.

But he could see it in her eyes; she was probably liking this as much as he was, only that she would rather die a thousand deaths than to admit it out loud.

"You are lying, Your Majesty." He whispered, licking his lips as his eyes remained glued to hers. "Doesn't matter, I know… that you like it."

Going back to kissing her, Robin grabbed her hips and started to slam with more impetus into her, going almost all the way out and then back in. With the new rhythm, Regina kissed him with more fervor, almost with a passion hard to control as her fingernails dug into his scalp.

Robin loved it, this was the reaction he wanted to get out of her and by the way she was going things were going to culminate soon for her.

And they did, just as he started to kiss her with the same raw passion she was kissing him, her inner walls contracted around his erection and she was a goner.

It was quick; he drank into the moment almost in a trance. She just shivered, moaned into his mouth as he held her close to him, one of his hands moving to knead at the soft flesh of her behind as she soaked him with her sweet essence.

When she stopped trembling, he moved his hands up to her hips once again and concentrated on letting the building pressure forming in his groin to let go.

"I'm gonna cum… right inside of you. I'm going to fill that cunt." He panted and before Regina could protest or push him away, he held her in place until his seed exploded inside of her, marking her just like he said he was going to do.

Groaning and moaning, Robin held The Queen to him and just when he started to come back to his senses, Regina hid her head into the crook of his neck.

He breathed into her scent, trying to memorize it. Then, he pushed away from her, using the back of his hand to wipe his forehead.

He has meant to tell her how good everything has been, but when he was about to open his mouth, Regina's eyes went wide as she grabbed hard onto his forearm.

"What the hell is that?" She almost shrieked, sitting up and making him climb off of her.

Frowning, Robin looked at her face and then at the part of his arm her eyes were so focused on. It was his tattoo, and judging by the way she was giving it, she was horrified by it.

"Well-" He began to say, but before he could go on, she shook her head and then, lifting her arms, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke…

Startling as he woke up abruptly, Robin's eyes opened at once so that he could take a look at his surroundings.

He was in bed with Roland, the boy peacefully sleeping by his side, completely unaware of his perverted mind. It was basically like the first time, only that he knew the drill now.

Standing up, he checked inside his trousers but unlike with the other dream, he hadn't disgraced himself.

"Well, at least that's something." He mumbled, walking to the window and taking a look out, hoping that the breeze will help him settle the turmoil on his mind.

Regina, Regina… before going to bed, he has been so sure that everything has been a dream… but now he wasn't so sure.

It just felt so real. She felt so real… her mouth, her voice…

Breathing in and almost sure he could even smell the scent of Regina's skin mixed with those of the oils, he blinked, feeling lost.

It was dark outside, and as his eyed settled in the distance, he thought that at least now he had a few things to go by. The marks on her neck was one and also, there was the tattoo.

In his dream the ink has triggered something in the Queen so maybe, if he could see her reaction to it when awake, then he could finally have some light about what was going. on.

Because he was, one way or another, he was going to decipher the whole thing… oh yes he was going to…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen was mad.

That was the word traveling whithin the castle's walls, the whispers passed from mouth to mouth and carried away into the wind so that they could spread like wildfire, reaching each and every one of the occupants of the building so that they could all be warned.

Actually, rumor had it that more than mad she was furious, and according to those unfortunate enough to cross her path, ever since two moons ago she has been simmering in one of her acrid moods; her gaze hard as steel pinning people right and left and her sharp tongue unleashing venom at whoever dared getting in her way.

As was to be expected, said rumors had his men feeling on edge, wondering if they were actually safe trapped in a castle with the infamous Evil Queen and her pissy attitude…

Those were his men, his Merry Men the ones who told him they felt like that… but he has also heard that some of the others felt it too… the tension, so thick anyone could choke on it, the feeling of uncertainty eating them inside out… even those who came with the new curse had admitted to be walking on eggshells around the woman just in case.

That was how bad they were having it. At least most, because if he had to be honest, Robin would have to admit that he wasn't disturbed in the slightest bit about The Queen's behavior.

No, first because he was used to her acting like that when it came to him even on her good days and second, because he was a man on a mission… probably the only one stupid enough to be trying to run into her.

What could he say? Even if it felt like a fool's task, his mind was still set up on getting close to the woman, just enough to take a look at that tender spot in her neck to see if she was marked there… to either confirm or discard the possibility that he has left traces of their encounter for real.

Now, he was fully aware that he could end up seeing nothing in her skin and that everything has probably been a product of his overactive imagination, but whether it was to confirm that or not, he needed to see and he needed it to do it as soon as possible.

Time was important, because if she has been indeed marked, the proof of that was going to fade into nothing in the next few days and then he was going to be back to ground zero.

That was why he was there, sitting on the sixth step of the grand staircase, waiting for The Queen to pass through as she retired for the night.

Now, the wait was long as Regina has gone riding and she usually came late from her wanderings, but Robin had both the patience and the time to wait . Roland has been tucked to bed already and being the heavy sleeper that he was, he wasn't going to wake up until morning came so it wasn't like he was in a hurry to go and tend the boy.

So he waited… until the entrance doors of the castle burst open and in walked The Queen, looking exactly as everyone has described her, pissed off.

Getting up to his feet and fixing his eyes on her, Robin noticed another inconvenience, that even though her hair was up and conveniently exposing her throat, that she was wearing some kind of intricate necklace that obstructed any kind of view into the skin there.

It was ridiculously huge, so much that he wasn't sure how she wasn't aching as the thing took over all of her throat and then fell heavily down her chest, almost touching the obscenely low cut cleavage she was flashing around.

Not that he should allow his eyes to wander there, so going back to her throat he decided that no, it was impossible to check for any marks…

"Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?" He asked anyway, trying to come up with something even if it was out of his sleeve.

"No." She said simply, her jaw painfully set and her eyes refusing to meet his as she made her way in.

Not willing to give up just yet, Robin breathed in, biting his tongue not to answer in kind as he watched her approach. He couldn't bicker with her and risk having her lash out even more at him, not now… so with that in mind he took the opportunity to talk about a real concern of his. "It's about the perimeter my men are…"

"Take it to The Charmings, thief, because I honestly don't care." Regina said cutting him off and walking right pass him.

Scoffing, he turned and watched her walk up, feeling both irritated by her attitude and finding the view appealing.

It was definitely not what he has come looking for but he couldn't help but to appreciate it. After all the red pants she was wearing accentuated her curves beautifully; especially her small little waist and of course, that nice round and perfect arse that in his dreams had felt so good to touch.

Moving his eyes all over her body and nodding in appreciation, he decided that yes… from the outside the woman was perfect, but that rotten attitude left much to be desired.

It was a shame, really…

Shaking himself out of those thoughts and trying not to lose focus, Robin cleared his throat and putting his legs into motion before she could leave, he planted himself right in front of her, blocking her way.

That right there made her finally look at him, her brown chocolate eyes scorching.

"I think Charming and Snow have a lot on their plates with their baby coming any time now and well, this is your castle so…" He left it there, his eyebrows arching and an unamused smile on his lips.

"I told you that I don't care."

"Well I do care; you may have little regard on the safety of the people here but I have my son to think about and I'm not willing to risk it. I need more men to patrol the woods, in the past fortnight alone we've lost four men to the flying monkeys and the more ground we lose the closer those pesky beasts come to the castle."

Regina's lips curved, not in a smile but more into a wicked grin. "And do you think I have a fabric of men hiding around waiting for you to ask for them? Or that I can blow life into a bunch of toy soldiers and make them real size so that I can provide them as you please? I'm not that kind of witch so like I said, take it to the Charming fools because I can't help you."

Letting his eyes roam her face and obviously, her neck, Robin bit into the inside of his cheek. He was not going to have any luck with her, not by checking that mark and definitely not by making her see he could be a good ally. No, it was obvious she was unyielding when it came to him so with that in mind he decided to close the Regina chapter by letting her know what he thought of her.

"You know what? The more I try to decipher you, the less I can understand how a woman that has it all, power, beauty and brains, ended up being so bitter. It's a shame, really…" With that said and leaving the woman in an unusual silence, Robin turned his back on her and went directly into his room, his intention forgetting about her for completely.

He slept poorly that night though, and the next consecutive one as well… but by the third night he dreamed his Regina dream again.

It was a different kind of dream though as the whole thing didn't start as the previous ones. He wasn't in the dining hall and he was definitely not dressed as one of The Queen's black knights, no, this one started in his own bed but with the knowledge very clear in his mind that she was waiting for him.

Groaning because dream or not he didn't want to deal with the woman, he tried to resist… he really did, but the pull she had on him was stronger than anything else.

True, it hasn't really been that long since the last dream but the truth was that now that he was there, he could feel a craving for her taking over him. He wanted to kiss her and to touch her and to listen to those raspy moans that felt as if they had been torn right out of her throat as he did something she apparently liked.

That's why he ended up climbing out of bed and heading directly to her bedchambers, to satiate that need of her. Now, as he walked along, he couldn't help but to notice how there were none of her knights in the corridors and none by her door.

Not like that mattered because they didn't add anything to the equation; no, it was only his dream Regina and him what mattered here.

With that in mind, he pushed the doors open and strode right in.

As always, Regina was right in the middle of the room, but she was sitting in front of some sort of vanity and as soon as she heard him enter, she turned completely to him, her eyes a bit wide and her lips parted as if in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed almost angrily, but she made no attempt to stand up or to stop him, she just sat there looking at him.

Not minding her words, Robin walked in determination towards her and when he was close enough, he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers.

He was in no mood for her games that night so we went right at it, using his hands to cradle her face and make her stand up.

She did, but once up she placed her hands to his upper arms and pushed herself away, her eyes dancing on his and her brows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

The harshness of her previous question was gone and this one was asked in a breath, almost as if she was lost in translation.

"You know what I'm doing." He replied, his gaze focused on the sight of her tongue peeking between her lips as she looked at him with the full intensity of her warm eyes.

That right there made him want to kiss her deeper, but holding the need for a second longer, he looked into her eyes, taking notice that the soft brown of her orbs were sparkling and that her lips were invitingly calling to him.

He also took a moment to look at the rest of her, his eyes drinking on the fact that she was wearing only a thin robe that wasn't exactly leaving much to his imagination… add to that how her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, how her eyes were beautifully marked with make-up and that was it for him.

The woman was just stunning… no matter if it was a dream and no matter what the real one had inside of her, she was stunning and he wanted her.

With that thought in mind he kissed her again, this time with more enthusiasm, tugging at her lips so that she would open her mouth for him and sliding his tongue right in when she did, brushing it to hers and coaxing her to participate into the lip lock.

He did all that without letting go of her face, holding her in place until she started to fully kiss him back, the union of their lips and tongues little by little becoming something heated and intense that was leaving them both breathless.

Dream or not, having her responding to him like that was something else and as he kept kissing her, his hands moved from her face and instead settled on her hips while she alternated between burying her fingers into his hair and then sliding her hands to his shoulder.

But then, as if his lips were fire itself and she herself ice, The Queen pulled away from him. "Okay… um, that was interesting, it really was but I think that's enough."

Not willing to let his dream Regina to decide what was enough in his own made up scenario, Robin went to claim her mouth once more, but The Queen took that moment to lift a hand to place it over his mouth.

"I said that's enough."

"And I say this is my dream so this isn't even near enough." Robin said, grabbing her hand and putting it away.

On her part, Regina's eyebrow rose and she bit on her lips, her eyes scanning his as if she was searching for something."

"Now, be a good sport and turn around."

Looking at him as if he just grew two heads, Regina scoffed. "This is unbelievable…." She hissed, but she still did as she was told.

Once her back was to him, Robin guided her to another spot and when he was finally where he wanted, he took that final step that would make them press together and pushing into her, he pinned her against the wall.

"You think this is unbelievable? I actually haven't done anything yet, I'm just getting started. Oh but tonight I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have trouble walking for the next few days and that's not all, the thing is that you are going to love every second of it."

Regina said nothing to that, she was now mute and the Outlaw breathed into the silence, his hand lowering to her inner tight and slowing moving up under her robe.

"Now let's see what we have here-" He breathed out, his face leaning closer into her so that he could brush his lips against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"So you really think you can walk in here like this and just… do whatever the hell you want to me?" She asked, her voice calm and secure as his fingers traced imaginary patterns that would take them little by little closer to her sex.

Snorting and ignoring the comments of this somehow reluctant dream Regina, Robin dragged his lips a bit lower down her neck and nibbled at her flesh. He did it slowly, his teeth lightly pulling at her skin and his tongue darting out in occasions so he could trace a warm path back to her ear and then forward beneath her jaw.

As he went on with that, he slid his other hand to her flat stomach to hold her in place while the other one kept teasing her, tracing the outline of her undergarments, caressing her inner thighs with the lightest of touches and then backing away as far as he could to begin the process anew.

Now… she definitely didn't seem annoyed by what he was doing and even though she wasn't acting ecstatic either, Robin was able to detect a few details that could indicate that maybe… just maybe she was liking what he was doing a bit too much.

For instance, with the hand he had in her stomach he could tell that she would hold her breath every time his fingers gave the impression that they were going to break underneath her panties to touch her properly and as he kissed and nibbled her exposed throat, she even angled her head to the other side so he could get unlimited access to do as he pleased.

Besides, she stopped any attempt of talking…

Of course, that didn't necessarily meant anything but it was alright. He was just getting started and the night was still young.

Pulling his head away from her so he could see what he was about to do, Robin moved both hands underneath her robe and pulled the fabric up until it went over her hips. Like that, he was having an exclusive look at how nice her ass looked pressed against his groin and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from hissing at the contact.

For a little while he put all his attention on that sight; pushing his already hardening member against her, rolling the edges of her underwear so he could expose her ass cheeks, grinding her to him…

Through all that, Regina remained unusually quiet and basically unmoving so wanting to see her reactions but without giving up his position, he pulled away from her and made her walk towards the bed. Once there, he got a bit close to her mirror and placing himself behind her once again, he rested his cheek against her head and took a look at their reflection through the mirror.

"Look at that." He whispered when he noticed that her eyes were closed and her lips pursed. "Look at me…"

Blinking a few times and then looking up, Regina locked eyes with him through the mirror and then she arched an eyebrow; she did it almost angrily and snorting but wanting to appease her, the archer moved his right hand from her hip and lower between her legs.

The change in her with that new touch was minimal; she just tilted her head up and blinked one more time. But that didn't make him desist; oh nooo… he still went ahead and curved his hand to her sex, adding a firm but gentle pressure as his fingers started to move against her.

Ah, but even though her face was looking stoic and disinterested, Robin could feel underneath the palm of his hand that the crotch of her underwear was damp and yeah, when his forefinger slipped beneath her panties so he could touch and delve between her folds, he corroborated that there was indeed a liquid warm proof corroborating his suspicion that she was secretly enjoying the moment.

Smiling a satisfied smile while his darkening eyes moved down to the lower part of her body, he breathed out slowly, loving the way a second finger looked moving below her silk panties; one rubbing and going in slow circles around the small bundle of sensitive nerves that she kept hidden and the other one pushing lightly against her opening.

"Why don't you spread those legs a bit more for me?" He asked huskily and without waiting for her to do it, he pushed his finger up into the wet opening of her sex.

At that, Regina let out a little gasp and her stormy eyes lowered too, watching as Robin worked his finger in and then almost out only to repeat himself in an excruciatingly slow rhythm.

"You like how that looks, don't you?" He knew it because her cheeks were profusely flushed, her breathing was a bit labored and most importantly, because as he delved deep into her she went ahead and helped herself into throwing her head back against the crook of his neck; pressing her cheek to his.

She didn't respond though, not that she needed to… watching her face trying to maintain all composure but failing to do so was more than any response she could mumble incoherently and if it was possible, he grew even harder by watching her like that.

"Of course you like it, look at you…"

Straightening her head, The Queen looked into his eyes and pursed her lips; in her mind that was probably a way to let him know what she wasn't really into the moment and she even opened her mouth to say something to him; but when he pulled his finger out of her and started to rub the two digits against her clit, whatever she was going to say was lost into the moment and instead she moaned softly.

Enjoying her reaction even more than he would have imagined but wanting to move on, Robin took his hand out of her undergarments and pulled at her robe open, sliding it down her arms and body.

Once that was done he grabbed her by the waist and ever so slowly he slid both his hands up her ribcage until he ended up cupping her naked breasts.

"You know I could have your head for this, right? You can't come to me whenever you feel like it." And yet, for such strong words there was nothing harsh in her tone.

"If I would come whenever I would like to, I would dream about this every single night. I don't know what you're doing to me… I don't know what kind of sorcery you are using but it's driving me crazy."

Regina grinned, showing the first traces of his old dream Queen. It was the one he wanted to feel, the one that would respond to all his touches and all his kisses with fervor.

With his hands still on her, he touched freely, pinching at her hard nipples, kneading at her flesh and weighting her in his palm.

It felt more than nice to touch her like that, adding to that the visual effects the mirror was providing and the moment was more than perfect; the unreachable and haughty Regina naked but for her undergarments and he standing behind her, hands massaging and pinching the fair skin of her breast as her lips parted for her to breathe.

But that wasn't enough and as good as exploring her body really felt to him, he couldn't overlook the fact that his erection has painfully imprisoned inside his pants and that it was throbbing and begging for any kind of attention. So with that in mind, he dropped his hands from her and taking a step back he started to work in the task of taking his clothes off.

He did it quickly, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, kicking his pants away and then sliding his own undergarments down his legs so that his flushed erection could finally stand proudly against his stomach.

Ready and more than willing to go on, he walked forward and pressed himself back to her. It was only for a moment though because upon feeling his hard manhood nestling without the boundaries of his clothes against her ass, Regina started to turn around to face him.

But before she could do it, he shook his head no and grabbed her hips so she would stay in place. "Stay like that, yeah?" He rasped out while taking a few steps back but dragging her with him. "I want to try something." He hissed, kissing her shoulder.

Humming, Regina bit on her lips. "You sure are forward, thief."

"That's not my name…"

Scoffing in true Regina fashion, she rolled her eyes. "But you are a thief… sneaking in here… into my own chambers to take what, thief? What is it that you came looking for?"

"You, it's always you who I want… what I come looking for."

What happened next happened almost in a blur; he took off her silky undergarments, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulling her to him he made her sit over his lap with her back to him while she remained facing the long standing mirror.

"I want to be inside of you, do you want me too?"

"Yes." She said in response.

Nodding in some kind of agreement, Robin spread The Queen's legs as far as they would go and then he lifted her up a bit by the waist, that way when the tip of his erection was brushing against her entrance, all he had to do was letting her settle down so that his entire length could bury deep pass the very essence of her womanhood.

"Shit-"

At the sound of those words hitting her ear, Regina closed her eyes and pushing her head back, she bit hard on her lips, all ten of her manicured finger-nails digging into his thighs. Robin barely noticed that; he was too busy getting lost in the sensation of having her tight inner walls sucking him in and for the first few seconds his mind couldn't grasp on anything else.

Sure, he has been deep inside of her before, but this new angle was providing him the freedom of going all the way in while giving him a chance to look at their joining through the mirror in front of them.

And what could he say? He was a very visual creature and what he was seeing was enough to cloud his mind and send it straight into the gutter.

"Damn you, woman…" He groaned, closing his eyes for a second to regain a bit of his composure. During that second, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply before pulling his face back over her shoulder.

Even if he would lose his cool, he wanted to see and he wanted to see everything.

Keeping his hold on her waist, Robin started to thrust his hips forward, his eyes refusing to leave the image of his girth impaling the woman sitting over him… he was entranced.

In a few occasions he would even go all the way out just to see himself going back in; first the flushed crown of his erection breaking pass her walls and then his entire length sliding back home until his balls would hit her ass.

And Regina… every now and then he would steal glances up her face and what he would see was enough to make him lose a bit of his regaining sanity. Her eyes were wild, her cheeks were tinged with red and she was breathing hard through her mouth. She wasn't making any noise that would join his sporadic low groans but he could see in her face and in the way she was biting insistently at her lips that it wasn't because her body didn't want to.

It was because she was keeping everything inside of her.

Sliding one hand a bit lower, Robin occupied his thumb with her clit; pressing against it, drawing circles around it and then making his forefinger join so they could flicker it around.

"Tell me how much you like this," He mumbled in a ragged breath against her face; his eyes taking in the image of the way her hips jerked forward with his touch. "I want to hear you, I want you to tell me."

At that, Regina said nothing other than to breathe out loud, but her hands were supporting her entire body by resting on top of his thighs and for a slight second he felt her squeeze him, her eyes closing shut while his fingers kept manipulating the most sensitive part of her anatomy.

Yes… there was no doubt in his mind that she liked it, but apparently her stubbornness was making her refrain from admitting it to him and he understood that; but what she didn't know was that he could surpass her in the stubborn department any given day and that when he wanted something, he didn't rest until he got it.

That was the reason why he suddenly pulled completely out of her and then forced her up to her feet. "Let's change this a little bit; lie down."

Grunting, The Queen rolled her eyes, but still she got in bed, laying down just like he told her to do. "I cant believe I'm letting you do this… a thief… in my bed, it's unbelievable."

Smirking and observing her for a moment, Robin mused about how dream or not, he will always have this image of her in his brain, of her right in that moment; naked… looking up to him with her warm wild eyes while laying down with her hair loose over the blankets and one of her feet placed over the mattress in a way that he the promise of her sex was almost in full view.

Yeah, that would be a nice moment to remember…and maybe, if his lucky stars allowed it, he could someday compare it to the real thing.

Shaking his head and at such ridiculous thoughts, he reached down for her legs and then he effortlessly dragged her across the mattress until her knees were bent at the edge of the bed. "The name is Robin, not thief."

With that being said, he pulled her legs apart, lowered himself into a crouching position over the floor and then dragged her even more into him. Once she was close enough, he leaned his face forward and placed his lips to her inner thigh.

"Go on…"

Little by little he began to move his lips higher up her flesh until his nose was almost brushing against her sex, the strong sense of her arousal invading all his senses like never before and making his erection twitch in a call for attention.

"Don't tease." Regina said in a broken whisper.

"And where's the fun in that?" Breathing into her and ignoring the needs of his body for a little while, he slowly puffed out through his mouth the breath he just took and decided that he wanted to administer the same attention to her other thigh; so with that in mind he moved his head slowly to the other side.

Ah, but in the process of doing so his lips brushed her lower lips and at that he felt rather than heard how she sucked in a breath.

He liked that right there so choosing to skip the teasing in favor of making her lose her cool right in that moment; he tilted his head to the side and pulled her legs even farther apart.

Being so close he couldn't help but to have a perfect view of her in all her glory; she was perfect and wanting to have an intimate taste of her, he made his tongue dart forward and he licked his way from her slit and all the way up to her clit.

Unable to hold it, Regina moaned and he took that as an encouragement to go even farther; licking, sucking and closing his lips against her burning flesh as she slowly started to give in into the moment.

"Oh… just keep doing… that." She gasped, her hips darting forward.

From time to time she would emit a series of low moans that seemed to be torn right from the most secret part of her being and even though she was trying to keep them away, most of them escaped her lips.

"That's it…" He whispered darkly against her. "Let me know how much you like this… show me, love."

Regina moved her hands to the top of his head and buried her fingers into his short hair; keeping him close and working. And while she did that, her back arched off the mattress and she let out the most sensuous groan ever.

That right there made Robin smile and sensing that she was very close to agreeing to whatever he would say, he pulled away and making sure that his breathing and the timbre of his voice would be felt intimately against her, he spoke.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Looking up to take a glance at her, he took notice on the way she lifted a hand to her face and placed it against her lips. "Tell me, Regina… do you want me to keep eating you real nice?"

After saying that, he kissed his way up to her stomach and then back to her inner thigh, getting dangerously close to her core but then drawing away.

"Because if you want me to I could always stop; is that what you want?"

Shaking her head and dragging her hand up to her eyes, The Queen replied.

"No…"

Closing his eyes and breathing in, Robin smiled a more than satisfied smile. "No what? No as in I don't want you to keep doing that or no as in I don't want you to stop?"

For a moment she didn't respond and he thought that he pushed it too far; but then leaned his face into her to nibble at her lower lips with his teeth and she moaned brokenly.

"I don't want you stop." She admitted, and as a treat for saying that, he went ahead and lifting her leg up, he started feasting off her flesh.

The taste of her mingled with a hint of him was divine, and adding to that the way she was so far gone into his ministration and yes, it was an extraordinary moment.

Her moans started to come more often, her hips kept moving forward, her fingers were pulling softly at his hair and then she would add pressure into his head so he could go deeper and stronger.

Then in a matter of nothing she cried something that sounded like music to his ears and he flickered his tongue around her clit one more time; that was it for her and with his mouth pressing into her she let go.

Proud than not only she admitted her need for him but also because he made her reach the apex of her passion, Robin held her hips in place and took all she had to give gladly. He even pushed his tongue deep into her while listening to her emitting a low growl that made his own arousal throb.

After that taste of her essence, Robin pulled away, climbed on top of her and before she could completely ride down from her climax, he pushed himself back into her contracting entrance and started moving within her.

He growled, loving the liquid warm sensation that received him when he went back inside of her this time and liking as well how she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. He complied, resting against her chest, thrusting in and out as his body melted against hers.

"So… good, you feel so fucking good." He groaned before clumsily searching for her lips so he could kiss her long and deep.

It was all good, this time there were no games to play and no hidden agendas to pursue other than to consummate the passion that was burning him inside out and that was exactly what he was doing, trying to relieve the tightness in his balls.

And his relieve came soon enough; with Regina pushing her hips off the mattress with every single thrust he would make, he felt the tension building inside of him peaking up and when he knew he was almost there he pulled away and hovering over her he reached for his erection, gave it a couple of strokes and that was it. With his vision blurring out he groaned out loud and then he was spilling his hot seed all over her stomach.

Closing his eyes and feeling Regina brushing his hand away so she herself could give him the final few strokes, Robin puffed out a breath and then opened his eyes back again.

Upon opening them, the first thing he did was look down to what Regina was doing with her hand and while watching he licked his lips, little by little feeling his limbs failing him until he had no choice than to roll to his back and close his eyes.

"Shit…" He said with a smirk; that right there has been quite an experience of its own and as a result he was exhausted. He was going to say something like that to her but before he could even open his mouth he felt her sitting up and trying to get out of the bed.

Acting quickly, he reached for her waist and dragged her back in place. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Getting cleaned up and dressed. Just be gone before I come back."

He was about to tell her that he was probably going to wake up soon in his own bed so there was no need to kick him out, but before he could say it she got to her feet and disappeared behind the door of her washroom.

Frowning, he waited, he waited a long time and when he realized she was not going to come out, he put on his clothes and walked out, feeling a little disoriented as he walked back towards his room.

It was as he was halfway through when things started to get confusing, because down the corridor he ran into Mary Margaret…

"Can't sleep either?"

"Something like that." He said just because he needed to say something, but he kept walking, each step faster than the previous one as a crazy idea started to invade his mind.

Once in his room he found Roland sleeping peacefully and hurrying to the washroom, he started to splash water to his face. His intention? Waking himself up...

Not like it worked, because apparently, he wasn't asleep… he was very much awake and he has been so since he woke up disoriented in the middle of the night… thing that meant that everything that happened has been real. That like a fucking pervert he walked into The Queen's bedchambers and basically forced himself on her…

Horrified by his actions, Robin swallowed on dry. "Well… shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Tapping his fingers against the protruding bone of his right knee as he uncomfortably sat on his heels, Robin of Locksley stared intently into the clearing ahead, the crystal blue of his eyes set into an undefined spot as his restless digits kept doing their thing… tapping without a specific rhythm while the world around him moved at continuous speed.

It wasn't comfortable being in that position and his body was already resenting it, his thighs burning with the effort of balancing the entire weight of his body and the muscles of his calves furiously protesting; but still, he remained there unmoving… waiting.

By then, he could feel a tingling sensation crawling up his legs and he was sure he was going to get some serious cramps. Not like it mattered because yes, he was feeling it, but that was a small price to pay for his penance.

Now, that right there may sound a tad dramatic for him but what could he say about it? He was taking the physical discomfort as a distraction, as something to focus on instead of going around in circles inside his head about the same subject that has been continuously perturbing his psyche… The Queen, or to be more specific, what he did to her.

It was just that he couldn't believe he has fallen prey into the ugly claws of depravity like that… couldn't make sense of how he has succumbed into the vice of lechery so fast… how he has sunk so low.

It was all just too absurd; he knew because he has been thinking about it for the past few days, almost obsessing over what he did and the more he thought about it, the less sense it all made.

The way he acted? It blew his mind into half a million pieces in ways he would have never imagined because he plain and simply wasn't like that. He wasn't a saint, true, and he owned his good share of mistakes, but never before has he ever acted like a brutish savage with the fairest sex. Not with a lady and let alone with a Queen.

And not just any Queen but _The Queen_.

True, half his brain, probably wanting to appease that deep sense of shame that has been eating a hole right through him insisted of reminding him how it hasn't really been his fault as he genuinely believed he has been having another one of his '_Regina dreams'_ when he did what he did… but the other half, the one that was a bit more in tune with the reality of it all was aware that none of his confusion would have happened if he would have paid attention to the little details.

He should have been more aware; for heaven's sake for someone who was used to rely on all his senses to go about his every day life, be it to hunt or go after a target, he ignored some vitals details out of the whole thing and as a result he messed up and he messed up big time.

Yes, The Queen didn't exactly put a stop to him as he would have imagined her doing, but that may as well be because he came to her way too forceful.

He didn't even give her time to react and when she did, he completely disregarded her. He didn't listen when she told him enough, he blatantly ignored the tension taking over her and turning a blind to her reluctance, he just jumped all over her like a wild animal in heat.

It was mortifying just to think about it and so he has been living in a world full of shame and regret ever since it happened; because even though a stubborn part of him insisted that she wasn't a defenseless creature but a powerful witch that could have broken his neck with a swirl of her wrist if she has really wanted him to stop, the gentleman in him wouldn't hear any of it.

Yes, she had magic and a cutting attitude that would scare anyone away, but at the end of the day she was just a woman. Fragile even if she was tough… soft under his touch… Hell, he outweighed her, he overpowered her and witch or not, he completely took advantage of her in something so delicate...

Even if that has never been his intention, it was exactly what he did. In a way he forced himself on her and the thought of it wasn't letting him be at peace with himself. That was why he was there, waiting for her to show up so he could properly apologize once and for all.

Now, this was actually his third attempt to do so, so he really hoped she was willing to listen now because the previous ones ended up being complete failures.

They went like this, on his first try, he has caught her walking down one of the corridors of her castle. It has been a perfect opportunity in his mind and he tried to seize it, but before he could finish calling for her, she blatantly disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke, letting him know with the act that she wanted nothing to do with him.

If anything, that made him feel even worse than how he has been feeling before because it confirmed that he did her wrong.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep that night and remained in bed, chewing on his nails while being hunted with the harsh reality of what he did. By morning he was feeling no better but he decided not to push it with her… to give her time and space before trying again.

That has been his decision, but then a few more days went by and he saw her again and he knew he needed to tell her then, maybe explain himself as ridiculous as it was that he hadn't meant to do what he did… at least not exactly. But she didn't even let him approach before she strode pass him without sparing him a glance.

That has been his second try, and just like in the first one, he was left with the words on the tip of his tongue.

Ever since, the archer has been keeping an eye on her, observing, studying her every move and the patterns of her days until he almost knew where she was at every hour of the day, from dusk till' dawn. It was stalker-ish, true, but by then he was driven by the weight of wanting to appease his guilty conscience.

Besides it wasn't hard to keep tabs on the woman; patrolling outside the castle was part of his duties and this particular habit of hers was casually discovered recently in one of his rounds.

He hadn't been looking for it, but now that he knew he decided to use it to his advantage. He has considered it, and it was in his believe that he couldn't keep delaying this apology.

Yes, he was taking a risk, but all that was left to do from then on was hope she would let him talk this time.

Lifting his chin so that his eyes could look up, Robin sighed out loud. By then the sun was low in the horizon, kissing the day goodbye so that it could leave the skies for the moon and stars to take over. Judging by that, it was time for Regina to take her daily walk outside the perimeters of her castle.

Now, her exact route was unpredictable; sometimes she started left to right, others she began from the exterior gardens and others she would walk aimlessly. Whatever the path she always ended up here, in that clearing, sitting in a log that overlooked an apple tree that rose high among the rest of the vegetation.

Once there she would either spend minutes or hours… sometimes just sitting and others scribbling things into what appeared to be a spell book. All of the times probably thinking

With that knowledge, Robin waited some more… watching the day bleeding away into dusk until his moment finally came, because while he was submerged deep in thought he saw her pass by.

So there she was… and unlike the way in which she conducted herself by striding hard and fast through her castle, The Queen was now walking with all the gracefulness of one of her lineage, each one of hers steps secure but calmed… as if she had nowhere to go and nobody waiting.

She also seemed relaxed, the scowl that any other time was permeated in her face was nowhere to be found, her jaw wasn't painfully set and even though she looked serious, she didn't seem mad.

Now, despite his best effort, one of the first things to invade Robin's mind as he drank on the image of her was that she looked breathtaking, as always. Sure, appreciating her looks was not what he came to do but now that she was there, he just couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her.

It was his new way of life, because whenever she was within his vantage point, he just had to look.

In that day, he particularly liked how the rich red velvet dress she was wearing accentuated her curves in all the right places. It wasn't a particularly revealing piece like some he has seen on her but it fit her perfectly and for some reason, he decided that it was his favorite.

It marked her narrow waist, it gave a real nice view of her rear and it hugged her hips almost obscenely. Then it was her hair, half up so that her face was fully visible and the rest down, cascading down her back in silky black strands; there was also her lips colored a sinful red and her eyelashes dark and long giving way to her warm chocolate of her eyes.

As a whole, she made him wish he could reach forward for her, especially with the way her hips would move as she walked with secure steps forward.

Now, once again… ogling wasn't what he came to do and he was well aware that this kind of thinking was what made him err so horribly in the first place, but how could he stop? His Queen was simply stunning and well… he had that pesky half part of his brain making him question if he could be acting a bit hard on himself after all.

Yes, he came hard at her, there was no denying it, but he has also seen the woman lift a rock twenty times, perhaps more, the weight of her and toss it in the air as if it was a feather. She has also used magic to immobilize him and in the same line, she has turned a flying monkey into a toy… so once again, if he did offend her, why didn't she stop him?

It was that same half of his brain the one wanting him to see that The Queen has been like a fuse ready to get fired and when he lighted her up sparkles shot all over the place and magic was created. Sure, he had cornered her and acted like a savage animal devouring a prey at first but her resistance has been practically zero.

In a way, everything that happened in that room she let it happen; she allowed him to kiss her, to taste the very essence of her and to have her right on the spot and that was something he couldn't ban from his mind.

_She_ was something he couldn't ban from his mind.

Sure, he should have expected to feel that way; after all, before getting to feel how it was to meet her in the most intimate of acts, he has been taken by her… so much that he has been having those questionable dreams about her and yes, he was still taken by her was so it was obvious that after their brief moment of passion it was going to be impossible to get her out of his mind.

It made him feel awfully guilty because of the circumstances of how it all happened, but even if it was to regret it or to question if she has wanted it or not, the truth was that she was absorbing every single second of his waking hours and almost a week after the episode took place she was still in his head.

After her passive-aggressive refusal of letting him talk, he has tried to occupy himself with other matters but it was in vain, the memory of that night was very much permeated into his mind and there was not much he could do about it. He remembered everything, the feeling of her skin underneath his fingers, how it felt to have her pressed against him, her scent, how she tasted, the way the warmth of her body receiving him…

Shaking his head and refusing to let those memories throw shade into what he came to do, Robin sprung to his feet. The movement made him hiss in discomfort and apparently hearing him, Regina immediately turned, a ball of fire burning in the palm of her hand and the scowl returning to her face.

Lifting his arms, Robin arched his eyebrows, his entire body on the defensive under such a threat.

On her part, Regina's lips curled into a snarl and rolling her eyes in what was apparently a bored manner, she made her fireball die down. "Ah, it's you."

"It is…" He said, still feeling a little apprehensive. After all he has heard many horrible stories about the great and mighty Evil Queen and there he was, in the middle of a very secluded spot in the woods after having done dirty by her. "And I mean no harm."

When he spoke, Regina took a quick critical look at him and then, without even flinching, she walked the rest of the way until she was close to the log. "You really think you could harm me even if you meant it, thief?"

Taking as a good sign that she didn't disappear, ignored him or even worse, killed him where he stood, Robin let go of some of his tension.

"I don't know if I could, but I do know that I wouldn't dream of it…" Taking notice on the inopportune use of the word he just let slip off his mouth, Robin cringed. "I mean harming you." At least no with all his senses on alert.

Shit. He thought when she sent him an icy-cold glare as she sat down. He started with the wrong foot and it showed in her face, first scaring her and then using all the wrong words.

Lifting a hand so that he could scratch the back of his head, Robin blew out a breath, trying gather his thoughts before opening his mouth again.

"I would like to have a word with you, if I may?" There, better. He was giving her space to refuse even if he was hoping she would let him talk.

Regina didn't respond, but she did lift her right shoulder a little and rolled her eyes, gesture that he was going to take as a win for him.

Good, now all he needed was explain himself… without rambling.

"Alright." He walked closer, just a little thought not to be overwhelming "I'll make this quick as I don't want to take much of your time. So… I believe I owe you an apology for… well, the way I acted the other night. It was never my intention to molest you or to step over the line as I clearly did but you see, I really thought-"

He stopped there, scoffing as there was actually no credible way to say this.

"I really… honestly thought I was having a dream. Turns out I wasn't and believe me, nothing is more mortifying than being aware of the wrong and the disrespect I did to you so once again, my apologies." Biting hard on his lips and holding his breath, Robin watched as Regina leaned forward and rested her elbows over her knees.

"Are you always so dense? It was just sex, there's no need to be so pressed about it."

Doing a double take after her words were said in such a nonchalant way, Robin scoffed in surprise. "Just sex… I basically forced myself on you."

Regina, keeping her face stoic, looked up into his eyes. "Well aren't you a whole of a lot confident? Once again, do you really think that you… a thief of pines and cones would be able to force _me_ into anything? Please… that's preposterous."

Robin gasped, not because of her insults or that undermining way of hers of talking to him as he was used to that, but because he has been beating himself over this when in reality she has let him do all of what he did… which meant that… that she has wanted him?

Dragging a hand down his face, he shook his head, his feet moving on their own accord until he made his way to her, sitting at the end of the log.

"I didn't say you could sit here." She said quickly, her tone raspy and yet so smooth.

"Yeah well give me a moment here. I've spent a good part of the last few days being haunted by this… horrible feeling in my gut of having done you wrong and it turns out that… well, that it wasn't quite as I've been picturing it in my head." Yes, he needed to collect himself a little. "Are you sure I didn't… you know, forced you?"

Humming, Regina snarled her lips. "I'm sure. Why, is that the kind of dream you have, forcing yourself on me? Because that's disturbing even for an outlaw."

"No, not at all I just…" He lowered his eyes and chuckled nervously, feeling an embarrassing heat taking over his face. It was silly, but he couldn't tell her the kind of dream he has been having without coming off as a pervert… and he especially couldn't tell her the part where he was sure she has been enchanting his dreams. "Actually… this could end up being a tad strange so I'll spare you the details. Just know that it was never my intention to be so forward with you and well… I wouldn't have done it like that if I knew it wasn't a dream."

"No? And how would you have done it?"

Lifting his eyes when the low timbre of her voice found its way into his ears, Robin found the warmness of her brown orbs staring intently at him, almost shinning and he tried to take on the feeling of the woman not trying to bite his head off.

He liked it, it even felt kind of flirty from her part and because he wasn't sure how long would it last, he kept the eye contact.

Still, he made sure to walk on eggshells around her as he didn't want to say the wrong thing, it was a miracle he has caught her with her hate barometer towards him lowered down and he wanted to keep it that way.

But… and there was always a but, he also didn't want to throw such an opportunity away so he decided to take his chance, after all, the woman just admitted she let him bed her willingly and that was… well it was everything.

Maybe that was why she wasn't being extremely cutting with him, because of the intimate moment they shared…

"Well, to start I wouldn't have been so forceful. I got carried away and didn't exactly consider you so I would have done that differently."

"In other words, you would have made it boring."

He chuckled at this newfound boldness in her, not really knowing how to respond to that. "You think?"

"Thief, I know your kind has a concept of what royalty is and in most cases your lot is right, I mean look at Snow White and Aurora being so vanilla… but that's them and kudos if that's what rocks their boat; but I'm not like that, I'm not a delicate flower who needs to be treated like fragile pottery or to be laid down in a bed of roses."

Humming, Robin arched an eyebrow, considering that what she just said was a very interesting thing to know. "In other words, if I would have come to you any other way you would have burnt me down to a crisp."

She laughed at that and fuck everything, but the raspy sound of it completely entranced him. It was surreal… actually, nothing of what was happening seemed real and for a wild moment he wondered if he was dreaming. After all there she was, talking to him… probably even flirting and now laughing with him.

"Now you're being dramatic. I would have just sent you far, far away…" Before, Robin could reply, her face turned back to serious and after taking in a deep breath, she spoke again. "What kind of dream did you have, you know… about me?"

And oh boy, he thought, not sure how much of it should he reveal. "They were just a couple of them… where I was one of your knights and… they felt so real that at some point I just… it all blended together so I didn't know what was real anymore and well, you saw what happened."

Closing her eyes and scrunching her nose, Regina furrowed her brows. "And in those dreams, did I summon you into my chambers?"

Robin snorted, eyeing her suspiciously. "You did. Why? Do you know something about that?" Could it be that he has been right, that the dreams were real?

Groaning, Regina ran a hand through her hair, but she said nothing, she just bit viciously on the inside of her cheek while shaking her head.

"Regina…"

"Ahh," She sighed, snorting bitterly. "I think… that somehow… someway I may have provoked those dreams."

Throwing his hands in the air and then letting them fall over his lap, Robin scoffed. "Bloody hell I knew I wasn't crazy, I knew… just… why would you do such a thing? Do you even-"

Lifting a hand signaling him to cut it off, Regina shook her head. "No, stop right there; it wasn't like I expected you to have those dreams as well." She chuckled, the hand in her hair scratching her scalp.

"Then what the hell were you trying to accomplish there?"

Blowing out a breath, The Queen shrugged. She seemed to be hesitating between telling him or just disappearing on him again so he tried for a way to make her stay.

"Please…" He started to say, sliding closer to her. Close enough so that their knees bumped against each other. "I just… I need to know what really happened, alright? I don't want to argue."

Inhaling deeply, she tilted her head forward, her eyes settling over the apple tree. "Honestly? I don't know how that happened, not fully so I guess I'll tell you how it started."

He nodded, not wanting to push her. For some reason, in that moment she wasn't looking like the imposing Evil Queen and let alone like the woman that has been low-key flirting with him earlier on, no… he saw her more like the vulnerable person he long ago saw her being… the one who wanted to fall into an eternal sleep because she was too heartbroken about losing her son.

It made him reach for her hand, and when he took it she let him, not exactly closing it over his but just letting him offer that little comfort.

"I… I don't think you'll really get this but I've been thinking about my son a lot, it's not letting me sleep most nights and sometimes I come here just to clear my head. Well, there was this night where I was sitting right here and I was remembering how last year he asked me for some kind of headset… just some new thing for his video games that kind of offered the chance to be virtually into some of his games, a virtual reality if you must. I didn't get it to him because I though it felt too real and I didn't want him invested into that kind of thing."

Robin didn't really understand what she was talking about but he was sure as hell not going to interrupt her from opening up to him, so he just used his thumb to smooth it over her knuckles.

"I was sleep deprived, and I was feeling lonely and I just…" She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to just not think about him in any kind of way so I started experimenting with a little bit of magic and kind of got myself into this virtual reality… kind of thing."

His eyes narrowed, this last part catching his attention. Sure, he was a tad lost with the words but he thought he was following her now.

"It was supposed to be a harmless thing to occupy my mind… but it felt so damn real that I…"

"So let me see if I'm following. You used magic to get into an alternate reality and somehow you ended up pulling me in?"

"I guess… I just didn't know it. Not until I tried it a second time and things got weird. I… wasn't in control and certain details kind of snuck in that I didn't quite like so I cut it… but when I came back I had this ridiculous damn hickey on my neck and well… your… you know, 'cum' came back with me too. That's when I knew I fucked it up."

Pushing the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue, Robin allowed his eyes to roam along her face. She was still staring into the tree, her lips slightly pouted and her cheeks tinged a soft rosy-red.

He knew it wasn't the moment, but the fact that she has ended with his seed and yeah, that at the end he marked her made his stomach tense up… he really, really filled her up… he emptied himself in her and it stuck in…

"I came back with a scratch down my arm that first time and it was driving me crazy. I knew it felt too real for it to be just a dream but at the same time I knew it was impossible..."

"Sorry." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Was it physically real though? I mean it felt like it and you came back with that proof… but was it really?"

"I don't know. I was always here and you were definitely not so who knows?"

Humming, he looked at the apple tree as well, thinking that he didn't really dabble in magic so he didn't quite get how it all worked, but there was one thing that definitely caught his attention.

"So… did you really _picked_ me to be in this reality of yours or did I just happened to pop in?"

Regina groaned, yanking her hand away from his. "Stop it." But she remained there so he pushed a bit more.

"No, I mean I really want to know. It's the least you could do, you know? After all you kind of shamelessly used me."

Apparently offended, she gasped and looked at him in something close to disdain. "In a virtual reality, _you_burst into my room like a caveman and jumped me, so don't talk about using people."

"Cause and effect, Regina, I did that because _you_messed with my head in such a way that I didn't even know what was real anymore."

She just blew out a breath and rolled her eyes one more time. For a few seconds, she didn't say anything and neither did he, but when the silence was starting to turn a little uncomfortable, she spoke.

"I wasn't going to use Charming or one of the dwarfs."

Despite the previous tense moment, Robin's lips curved into a smile. He couldn't help it. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't, but like I said, it was you or nothing so I sacrificed. Couldn't block that hideous smell of forest off my nose for days."

Unable to help it, Robin laughed out loud, the sudden outburst making The Queen look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just… you're just talking rubbish now."

"Excuse me?" She snarled her lips offended, and driven by a wild impulse, he leaned forward, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face into his.

He found her lips easy enough and even when she tensed a little at the contact, she didn't pull away.

For a second, he just did that, add a bit of pressure until he felt her relax into the kiss. It was only then that he went a bit further down the road, moving his hand to her cheek and then down her jaw, his thumb settling on her chin to pull down at it so that he could create the necessary gap so that his tongue could break pass her lips.

And break in it did, sliding hotly over her own tongue and then swirling around it and yes, for all her talk Regina just let him do it.

Hell, she was even kissing him back. She wasn't trying to bite his tongue out, she wasn't trying to rip his heart out of his chest with her perfectly soft hands and she was definitely not sending him far, far away. No, her tongue was moving along with his curious one, dancing along with it as her hands came to rest on his chest.

In that moment, Robin couldn't think about anything that wasn't based on pure sensation, he kissed her long and deep until the need to breath was too much to ignore. Then, he ended the lip lock with firm peck to her mouth.

"Well, Your Majesty, I guess the only thing left to say is that when you feel the need to entertain yourself or if you just need to… I don't know… find some sort of release, the only thing you need to do is come find me. No magic or pesky half realities… just you and I. I promise it won't be boring."

At his words, Regina blinked her eyes close and parted her lips, the tip of her tongue pressing insistently to the corner of her mouth. She didn't say anything though, not that she needed to because he knew what she was thinking.

So with that in mind, he pressed one final kiss to her mouth and then got to his feet, knowing that he was going to hear from her soon… and if he didn't, it was going to be him the one going to her…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing quite like being smitten…

That was the current thought bouncing within Robin's skull as he sat in one of the outdoor tables arranged in the back garden of The Queen's castle, his eyes settled intently on the woman slowly making her way through the crowd as he compulsively chewed on the inside of his cheek.

True, it has been a long time since he last felt anything remarkably close to being foolishly infatuated, way too long, but as soon as he started to experience the inopportune symptoms, he recognized them for what they were.

That sense of having something new rattling the very foundations of his existence, the giddiness of seeing that special someone prickling on his skin… the rush dropping down his stomach as he wished for her eyes to meet his…

Yes, it all sounded ridiculously mawkish, like something that would happen to a lad while being in the presence of his first woman; but if he had to be completely honest, he would have to admit that smitten was how he was feeling.

He was just… awestruck by her, by her strong presence and the memories of their time shared.

So yes, there was no point in denying it; after everything that happened and all she has confessed, he was plain and simply completely taken by The Queen and now, whenever he got to see her, a storm would rise beneath his skin.

What could he say about that? What he was feeling was something he definitely hadn't been expecting nor was he looking for it. No, it was something that just happened, it came out of nowhere and hit him hard, knocking whatever trace of common sense there has been in him.

Now it was true that he could count at least a dozen reasons why he shouldn't be harboring those feelings, not for The Queen; but it was what it was and there was not much to do about it other than ride along… even if he was sure that this feeling was not reciprocated.

Yes, if what she said held any truth, she has chosen _him_, or at least a version of himself to do her virtual thing or whatever it was that she called it and yes, she had willingly let him bed her flesh to flesh as well; but she has also been very specific about the whole thing being simply about sex to her.

In a few words, she had an itch and he scratched it. Nothing else, and that right there was where the problem laid… because Robin was the kind of person that craved more than just taking a woman to bed and then just leave it there while Regina was apparently more laid back in that aspect.

She came from an entirely different realm where being casual about sex was apparently the norm while he was still into a more committed mentality.

Because of that, he felt like he was trapped between these two different worlds; one where his entire being was fueled by the knowledge that at some point, The Queen has wanted him in that riveting way of a woman wanting a man and the other one, a harsh reality where he couldn't help to be bummed about the fact that she may never want to be near him again.

The whole thing was a was like being in heaven and hell at the same time… the most painful feeling of ecstasy… desire and yearning all mixed up and confined inside his whole being…

"Papa, Papa look, it's Regina! Can I go say hello?"

Taken out of his trance by Roland insistently yanking down on his arm, the man known as Robin Hood lowered his eyes to the little boy. He seemed extremely excited about getting to see Regina so he couldn't help but to smile, the fact that both father and son were apparently captivated by the so-called Evil Queen catching his attention.

But… by what he has seen on the woman's face, he wasn't sure if Roland going to her was a good idea.

No… she didn't look happy and he didn't want his boy bothering her while she was in one of her moods… and she definitely looked like she was in a foul one.

Her jaw was set, the corner of her lip was slightly upturned and her posture screamed anything but relaxed.

Not like any of it surprised him, because of what he has gathered, Regina had numerous times voiced her disapproval of this gathering to celebrate the upcoming birth of Snow and Charming's baby and that they did it anyway apparently didn't settle well with her.

It was a miracle she has come out of her private chambers for it even if it has been late, it really was, because he has definitely not been expecting to see her that night.

"Papa, can I go? Please."

Taking in a deep breath, Robin pursed his lips. Roland was looking at him expectantly, his warm eyes shining and his lips curved into that dimple smile of his that seemed to always win any petition and yes, he was suddenly convinced.

He always ended up like that when it came to his boy and who knew, he was well aware that Regina was fond of his son so maybe seeing him would help the scorn on her face disappear.

"Alright, but it has to be quick, we can't be bothering The Queen at any given time. Also, you need to watch your manners, and it's Your Majesty, not Reg…"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Roland was running towards the woman so Robin clasped his mouth shut, shaking his head and maybe, just maybe wishing he could approach her as easily as it was for Roland.

Oh, he has tried, or at least he has been meaning to. Since their kiss in the woods a few nights ago and later on with the realization that it was never going to be her the one who approached, his intention has been to search her out.

Not necessarily for a quick fumble in the dark because like he stated before, he was the kind of man who thrived in more than that.

He wanted to get her to talk to him, maybe take her for a walk and yes, he definitely wished with all of his being that he could make her laugh in that raspy way he heard out of her last time. True, he wouldn't mind kissing her and let alone bedding her with the clear knowledge that it was all real and that she really wanted him, but in his mind that was a bonus.

But what could he say? He never made the approach himself as he just didn't know how to. The first few days he decided not to push it, in one part because he didn't want to come off as desperate and the other one because he has been low-key wishing for her to be the one going to him; but when that didn't happen, he for some reason held up.

He knew damn well that the only way to do this was through the one thing she has admitted to want out of him and that was fine… at least to start it off… but there never seemed to be a good moment for it. She has been away a lot and he has been busy with Roland and his duties.

But now she was there, finally tangible and so was him, and something in his gut was telling him that he needed to seize the moment.

It was the perfect opportunity. All the residents of the castle were in a festive mood, including himself so his spirits were a bit higher that day; there was also food and drink and his ear could even detect the faint sound of someone singing in the background, so yes, the mood of the night called for it… for him to take that first step.

Narrowing his eyes to adjust his sight, Robin watched as Roland finally made it to her and bless his child, because as soon as he was in front of her and she saw him, her face transformed and she smiled brightly, bending down to be on eye level with him so that they could talk.

For a short while, Robin just sat there, his own lips breaking into a smile of his own as he watched that Roland, being the effusive little guy that he was threw his arms around her neck and just hugged her.

The Queen hugged him back, her eyes closing for a second, then she was gently pushing away, her hand on the boy's cheek as she spoke to him.

Taking that as his cue to '_casually'_ approach, Robin stood from his seating and started to walk towards them. He did it slowly, giving them more time to interact on their own.

When he eventually was close to the duo, he cleared his throat. "Roland, what was it that I said? We can't bother The Queen too much."

At his words, Regina moved her gaze his way and just like he has been wanting since he caught sight of her, their eyes finally meet.

"Roland doesn't bother me." She said, the timbre of her voice a velvety thing that made his breath catch in his throat. "In fact I'm glad he came to say hi."

"I did say hi." Roland added in a giggle as Regina ran her fingers through his curls. "Look at this, papa." Turning a little, the boy lifted in both hands what appeared to be a ball. Then, dropping it down, he tried to make it bounce to show it off. That apparently has been his plan, but the grass didn't let if get too high and that made the boy scrunch his nose. "Regina gave it to me."

Fixing his eyes back to her, Robin hummed. The Queen was still looking at him intently and he didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly feeling in cloud nine.

"That's nice, did you thank The Queen for it?"

Nodding, Roland grinned wildly. "Can I go play with Lil John? I want to show him how high I can make it go."

"Of course." He hurried to say because yes, he loved his son to death. But a one on one with The Queen in that moment was exactly what he has been hoping for.

"Yes!" Hugging the ball to his chest, Roland broke into a run once again, this time apparently looking for the Merry Man.

"That boy, can't make him stay still for a minute." Flashing her way a lopsided grin, Robin watched Regina stand to her feet and yes, she was still looking at him, her eyes displaying a sparkle that bordered somewhere between curiosity and amusement…

It was almost coquettish if you came to think about it and that right there made him feel all sort of things.

It was something hard to explain, actually, but it wasn't just her eyes, it was how she was looking at him, almost as if she was on the verge of telling him something and then just holding it back.

Could it be that much like himself she wanted some time with him but was too proud to let him know?

He wondered about that… hoping, because even when she didn't seem like the kind of woman who would hesitate when taking what she wanted, she was still proud to a fault and she has spent many a day undermining him to be now all of a sudden showing interest.

That only corroborated his suspicions that yes, it would have to be him the one taking the first step.

Now, last time they talked she insinuated she has liked him being forward so there was that… he could do _that_even if it wasn't what he was aiming for; but he couldn't be the kind of forward she liked in that moment, nor could he engage into the kind of activities she was probably looking for. At least not there.

And that only meant his approach should be different.

Wanting to test waters first, the blue-eyed man ran the palm of his right hand over his chin as a cold breeze swept all around him. "So… I didn't think I was going to see you here."

"Hmm." Regina scoffed, her eyes automatically rolling in that way only she could master. "I wasn't going to. This is a fool's errand if you ask me, not to mention it isn't safe."

"Well…" He began to say, scanning around so that he could take a look at how everyone seemed to be having a good time. Snow White and David were radiant and in love, his men were laughing together, his boy was happily playing… "I think something like this was very much needed. With the Wicked Witch still on the loose, most of these people are beginning to feel more than a tad tense and this gives them something to focus other than being worried."

Regina's lips snarled as she eyed him up and down. "Of course you were going to think like the Charmings, your bunch is all cut from the same cloth."

At her less than amicable tone, Robin's eyebrow rose and even though it was obvious that her words were meant as a jab at him, he smiled, leaning a little so that he could be closer to her. "My bunch? And what would that mean?"

Narrowing her eyes and once again with her gaze taken by that playful glint of before, her lips parted a little. "It means that you are a fool just like them, an optimistic fool."

Chuckling despite himself, Robin bit into his lips as he allowed his blue orbs to dance along her face. "Oh I don't know if I'm a fool or not, but I may be at fault with the other one, as I am indeed an optimistic by heart. You should try it, you know… it could be you end up being surprised at the results."

Lifting a little on her feet, Regina scrunched her nose; by the act, she gravitated towards him and Robin had to fold his arms to his chest not to reach for her in front of everyone.

"I think the ones who could end up being surprised are you and the Charming idiots, when a whole simian army storms in and end this little celebration of yours in chaos. Let's see if you all keep that sappy optimism you are so proud to flaunt then."

Robin tilted his head, in a way content because little as it was, Regina was still there, standing a few inches from him without trying to bite his head off.

Sure, she wasn't exactly being too kind but she was there and that was one hell of an improvement. It really was, because as recently as a few weeks ago she would only address him with scorn if it wasn't that she deliberately decided to ignore him and now… well, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he wouldn't say that it was bad.

"I don't believe that being attacked is possible, I mean didn't you put a protection spell around the castle so that Snow could plan this so-called fool's errand?"

"I did." Straightening her posture, Regina answered with a shrug and a roll of her eyes, her hand settling on her hip almost petulantly.

Sensing that she didn't want to address the fact that whether she approved or not of the celebration she ended up helping anyway, he shrugged it off.

"So if it's safe then why not ease off on the tension and just enjoy yourself if it's just for tonight? Here, let me get you something to drink."

He didn't give her time to answer before he was turning around and heading towards his Merry Men's table. Once there he quickly grabbed what he needed and then he was on his way back to her.

He found her sitting on the farthest table by herself and even though she was inspecting the wooden surface of it with something resembling disgust, he was putting good to use his optimism on that moment. Because yes, she could have gone away or just disappear on him, but she was there instead, waiting for him and that just had to mean something.

Smiling his infamous dimple smile, he sat opposite to her, laying down a mug for her and one for him.

"What is that?" She asked, the look of disgust still on her pretty features.

"Only the best ale you'll find on this realm or any other. Tuck makes it himself."

"Ale?" She asked almost in disdain. "I don't drink ale; I'm a Queen and a bit more refined than that."

Her words and those airs of superiority she always carried around made him chuckle and yes, he wouldn't be reacting like that if it wasn't because he was so taken by her. "Just try it, I promise you won't regret it."

Her face screwed up as she looked at the mug; but she did lift it up, sniffed it, inspected it and then took a sip. She did it without looking at him and having a sip of his own he just watched her. "Well?"

She made a little groaning sound that felt as if it was ripped out her throat and he wasn't going to lie, that made him feel his stomach tie in a knot. "Hmm, I've had worse."

Biting into the smile that wanted to break out of his lips, he drank a bit more. "I knew you would like it."

"I don't know if like it is what I would call it."

"You did."

Lifting her chin and her full red colored lips curving into the shadow of a smile, she blinked slowly. "Are you always so annoyingly cheerful?"

"Most of the time; are you always so frustratingly taut?"

She laughed and damn him straight to hell, but he was completely enraptured by the sound. "You know I'm not."

He chuckled, because she was right, he knew there were moments when she was pure fire. He only had to go back in memory lane to remember how she was when she believed there were no witnesses… when she believed herself to be in some sort of alternate reality.

In a flash he thought about her that way, of her delicate frame close to him, her body mending perfectly with his until he believed they could melt together. Then there was the memory of her mouth, the lingering feeling of her lips on his… just the thought of the sweet taste of her was enough to make him drunk with memories.

"No, you're not."

Humming, she lifted the mug and drank a bit more.

Robin was going to say something to that, whatever he could muster to further his case, but before he could even open his mouth to do so, Roland was excitedly jumping by their side. "I did it! I made him go so high it reached the sky."

Doing a double take, Regina chuckled. "Really? Let me see."

Roland showed her and sure, the ball definitely didn't reach the sky, but the boy nonetheless caught all of Regina's attention from then on. He didn't mind, quite the contrary, he just sat there watching them and even occasionally butting in, but overall, he just observed them, loving how Roland was so at ease with her and yes, totally caught up with her.

She definitely had a mother's touch and there was a whole new aspect of her when she was with the boy. She was even sweet, thing that was a bit hard to grasp but if anything, that made his infatuation with her gnaw deeper into his being.

It was only when Roland seemed to have exhausted himself and began to yawn that she put all her attention back to Robin. Sure, there has been stolen glances and half secret smiles exchanged between them during their time with his son but nothing too direct.

"It's late and way pass his bedtime, don't you think?"

Robin looked at Roland, the boy was by then sitting by Regina, leaning against her as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"It is." Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth while getting to his feet, the former thief made it towards him, reaching down to pick him up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not sleepy." He complained but he immediately threw his arms around Robin's neck and snuggled against him.

"Of course you're not. But I am so why don't you accompany your old man to our bedchambers?"

"M-okay." He mumbled sleepily.

"Then say goodnight to Regina."

"Night Regina."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Balancing the boy in his arms, Robin turned so that he could be closer to The Queen. "I can make him wash off quickly before settling him with Tuck and then come back, will you still be here?"

"I won't. There's only so much bustle I can stomach and I think I had my fair share." She said arching an eyebrow, her voice a velvety sound capable of making the toughest one melt.

She looked and even sounded like an entirely new dream, but when she confirmed this was going to be it for them that night, he was a bit disappointed and he was pretty much sure it showed in his face.

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward of seeing more of you."

Eyeing him down, Regina's lips pursed a little. "I'm going to my chambers as well… wash off, then off to bed myself." She said, the warmness of her chocolate brown orbs fixing on his own eyes. "Maybe I'll have a drink or two there… I have something far better than your _ale_."

There, that definitely sounded like an invitation, he could almost confirm it by the way she was looking at him and well, apparently, he was too weak to deny her anything. He still tried to play it smooth though…

"Perhaps I should go and join you for that drink?" He held his breath, waiting… hoping.

Shrugging in the most indifferent manner, Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Perhaps."

'_Yes'_ He thought, because even if what he wanted was something deeper than just sex, this would have to be his entry point. He could give it to her and sure, the promise of it was also appealing to him. It would basically be a first for them with all the cards laid in the table, the knowledge that it was all real giving it a touch of novelty.

"Now go get that boy to sleep."

Smirking at her words, he nodded, then out of there he was. He did it as fast as he could, struggling to get a sleepy Roland a bath and the putting him to sleep with his longtime companion, Tuck.

Once it was all settled, he washed of himself. He didn't necessarily think he smelled but he wasn't looking forward to The Queen's biting comments about him smelling like forest to take away from the moment.

By the time he was pushing the doors of her bedchambers open he was more than a little antsy, and when he saw her, he just lost his ability to breathe or to think.

What could he say? The Queen was by the window as she looked out into the night. She was on her side, allowing him to see her entire profile as the pale light casted by the moon made her look almost surreal.

But that was not all of what took his breath away because yes, she looked beautiful just standing there, but what she was wearing was like nothing he has seen before and he couldn't help but to stare.

It was some sort of bodice… or corset, he wasn't exactly sure, but instead of just covering her midsection, it stopped high on her waist at her sides and then went down to her crotch to cover her front to back as if it was underwear too… it was all lace, see through lace so he was definitely getting an eyeful, because the only thing meant to give the woman some modesty was a long silk robe but that one was open, letting her completely expose to his prying eyes.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Robing licked his lips while forcing his eyes up to her face, she was turning to him and having a full view of her would be too distracting. "My apologies."

"Sure… can't expect much of someone who lives in the forest." She shrugged, walking on bare feet across the room so that she could reach her desk. Robin followed her movements, watching as the cold breeze swirled around her hair and also lifted her robe a little… "Well don't just stand there, you fool, grab a chair."

Puffing out a breath, Robin shook himself back to reality so that he could move. And move he did, only that he went to her instead of sitting down as she told him to. He couldn't help it, just as he couldn't hold himself from grabbing her waist to make her turn to him once he finally reached her.

She didn't fight it, she even smirked a little and when he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his she even provided the gap needed so that his tongue could storm pass her lips.

He kissed her deep and she gave him free reign for it, her own tongue brushing over his as he swept all over. Now, kissing her… it was heaven on earth, it was even intoxicating to a certain point, not only because of the sensation, but also because she tasted like strong wine.

He liked it, even when he was sure she started drinking on her own.

But then, when it was getting really, really good, she placed both hands on his shoulders and made him back up a little. "I said sit, not come and kiss me."

Humming, his hands slid from her waist to the naked skin of her hips. "I know, I've just been dying to kiss that pretty mouth for a while now." As if to prove it, he kissed her again. A much shorter and chaste one but a kiss nonetheless… one she didn't reject.

Rolling her eyes, Regina groaned, but she didn't look mad so he took that as a win. "Go sit, thief."

"It's Robin." He said, turning around so that he could sit in the only place available besides her bed, a chaise lounge chair in the middle of the room.

He made himself comfortable there as Regina apparently busied herself by serving something into a goblet. Once done, she walked to him, the robe flying open so his eyes could drink on her perfect frame through the intricate designs of her revealing outfit.

He watched, he didn't even try to be discreet, and knowing his eyes were on her, she didn't even try to cover herself. No, instead of that she made it all the way to him and sat down… over him, straddling his thighs as she neared the goblet to his lips.

"Here, taste this." With one of his hands automatically resting on her lower back, Robin took a sip. But before he could savor well the mysterious flavors of it, Regina kissed him.

She almost didn't even give him time to swallow before her tongue was pushing into his mouth.

He didn't complain though, he kissed her back with the same enthusiasm, his hands moving over her body so that his fingers could end up closing over her hips, pulling her closer against him.

By then he was completely hard, and the proximity of her against him wasn't exactly helping the discomfort of being trapped inside his pants.

"Better than your ale?" She whispered against his mouth, her groin grinding against his erection as she straightened her posture, apparently so that she could have several sips from the goblet.

Feeling feverish, Robin went back to look at her. She was nursing the goblet in one hand as she swallowed so he took it away, drinking the rest of it while Regina bit on her pouty full lips.

"I've had worse." He smiled slyly, dropping his hand down her ass, his finger tracing random patterns against the flesh spilling out of her intricate underclothes.

"You can't use my own words on me, you thief."

Scoffing at the the sultry tone of her words, the blue-eyed man put the goblet down, then, when their eyes met once again he leaned forward and without any further ado he pressed his lips back against hers.

There was no need to talk about what they wanted as it was pretty obvious, so they just kissed hard, drinking from one another, giving into the simple pleasure that was being offered.

Robin kissed her thoroughly, his tongue invading The Queen's mouth as she kissed him back without hesitation. Now, having her there, real, alive and ready to be his, the former bandit wanted her more than before, that's why he crushed her to him, kneading on her flesh full handed as she slowly rocked her body to his.

They did that until the intensity of it all was too much, and only then did he tear his lips from hers, but only to let them slide down her chin and straight to her throat.

"If you leave another hickey I'll end you." She said breathless, but despite her words she threw her head back, giving him space to work on her skin.

Humming, Robin dragged his tongue around and then went up to nibble on her ear. "I would have wanted to see that, to see you marked by me."

"You're a brute. That hideous mark wouldn't leave for days." She complained, moving one hand between their bodies until she was running her palm over his erection. "I had to do all sort of things just to cover it up.

"Really?" He hissed, her confession summed to her touch making his libido soar.

"Yes."

Biting hard on his lips, Robin pulled from her so that he could look down, watching in awe the way her hand squeezed him, moving up and down his engorged length while pushing her own groin against him

"You're wearing too much clothes." She said, her voice a low murmur that carried some mysterious undertones. "Take them off."

Before he could even begin to do it, Regina moved her hands up and started herself by pulling his shirt off. Robin snorted, as she seemed to be even more eager than him.

But because he wasn't in any kind of hurry, once his shirt was tossed away he grabbed her face and kissed her for a few seconds. She gave into the kiss, until he pulled away and looked into her bright eyes and down her puffy lips. "Slow down, we have all night to ourselves." And hopefully, they would also have the next one and the next one as well…

"Well, the clock is ticking and we are not going to spend it clothed… so..."

"So be patient." Lowering his face, he kissed her shoulder, along her collar bone and then down to the swell of her breast. He lingered there, tracing with his lips the outline where the fabric covering her met her flesh and sucking lightly on the spot.

"Just so you know, patience has never been my forte, thief."

He chuckled. "You'll learn."

Sliding his hands up her body, Robin buried his face on her cleavage, breathing on her scent, his fingers getting closer and closer to her breast.

Once he reached the place he wanted to he cupped her, feeling the weight of her in his hands before drawing circles with his thumbs around her already hard nipples. "Feels good but…"

But he needed more, he needed to touch her flesh to flesh so he pulled down on the fabric, making the lace go out of the way so that he could fully enjoy the wonders of her body.

"You're simply gorgeous, Regina."

Closing his eyes, Robin replaced his hand with his mouth, sliding his tongue along her flesh, sucking hot kisses all over until she responded with a low moan on the back of her throat. That made him grow even harder, and the pressure of her grinding against him made him growl.

"You still want to keep those pants on?"

Robin hummed, his mouth full as his tongue lapped and swirled over her hard nipples. He loved everything about it, being able to touch her, to taste her and what was better in his mind, having her respond to him.

It was surreal, to have _her_, The Queen, the real one within his reach... letting him take all those liberties with her. It was just amazing… that a woman could look like a goddess, feel like heaven and taste like salvation. She was just perfect.

Encouraging him, Regina placed her hand over his head, her fingers running through his hair as he went to work on her other breast, giving it the same thoughtfully attention he gave to the other one.

"Mmm feels good." Her voice was a raspy whisper echoing all around and once again his mind got blown away by who she was and what they were doing. After all The Queen was the epitome of glamour and sophistication… and power, he couldn't forget that. It all emanated through her pores in a way that he could almost taste it and he was just… well, him, a former thief that like she liked to point out smelled like forest.

"But I can make it even better." Flashing a rare smirk, Regina pulled away, climbing off of him at the same time that she started to fumble with his pants to take them off.

He watched her through down-casted eyes, helping her along the way because yes, he was starting to feel like he was starved of her and his body needed more.

True, sex was not the only thing he wanted out of her but now that they were there, his mind couldn't focus on anything more than sinking deep into the depths of her femininity… to make her want him as he wanted her, to drive her mad with need.

"Can't wait, Your Majesty?"

She smiled almost darkly. "I told you, I don't do well with waiting." Keeping her eyes on him, Regina slid the pants off his legs, tossing them away as he sprung finally free. Then, before he could even register it, she closed the distance between her face and his throbbing cock, licking her lips before running her tongue from the base to the very tip.

"Shit… Regina… oh my…"

And shit, shit, shit. The Queen of the entire Enchanted Forest going down on him was the last thing he has been expecting and now he couldn't even think straight.

"What was that?"

Her voice against the most private and sensitive part of his anatomy sent a shiver up his spine, and when she closed her lips around him and savored him before adding some suction to her lovely ministrations, Robin growled loudly.

What she was doing to him made him feel a rush of boiling blood shot to all places of his body, it made his breath become ragged and he could just stare open mouthed.

Regina… he wasn't sure if he called her name out loud or if he just thought it, the only thing he knew was that she was down on her knees, her head bobbling up and down with his cock sticking out of it. It was damn well a memorable moments if there ever was one.

"Oh..." He groaned, tangling his hands on her long hair, loving how the warmness of her mouth was making him feel wanton and in the very verge of losing control. "Fuck,"

As she sucked him for all he was worth it, one of her hands held the base of his erection while the other one enclosed over his balls, tugging softly. It was that combination what almost brought him to a very premature end so without giving her notice, he grabbed her head and forced her up.

She went to him willingly, and when he kissed her she kissed him back, her hands settling on his stomach and then up to his chest.

"Turn around." He rasped out, grabbing her hips.

"So you think you can tell me what to do now?"

"Just humor me, love."

Groaning in apparent annoyance, Regina did it, but when he guided her so that she could stand on her hands and knees over the sofa, she chuckled. "How predictable… thief."

"First, it's Robin… and it's actually not that hard saying it. Second, just enjoy it alright?"

"We'll see…"

Swallowing hard down at the sight of her perfect ass pointed out towards him, Robin drank on the image. She was truly perfect in all sense of the word and even when she still had part of her undergarments in place, he was getting quite an eyeful.

Her fleshy cheeks were basically spilling out of the confinements of the fabric and yes, it was just lovely.

"So will you just stare at my ass?"

"Just shut up for once… will you?" And really, couldn't she just bite her own snarky comments.

"If you want me to shut up then you better do a good job at rendering me speechless."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it however you want to, as long as you do something."

He snorted, not quite believing this woman, but wanting to get a good feel of her, he smacked her behind playfully two times, making her jump a little in surprise; then he doubled over so that he could press his lips against her.

Regina hummed, wriggling her derriere to him as he pressed kisses against her. He also served himself and gave her a few bites, his cock twitching by his actions.

"Don't stop there."

Robin smiled, kissing his way along the edge of her underwear as he felt her up, but then he held her hips and positioned her ass higher, to eye level. "So where do you want me to keep it going?"

"Surprise me…" She purred, the sound so unlike the imposing harsh woman he knew her to be.

"Alright." With that said he bent even more and pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side, revealing the very essence of her womanhood to his eyes.

Once again, the panorama got his seal of approval; a stunning woman very closed to being naked bending over so he could see all of her? Hell yes, it was enough to drive any sane man mad with lust.

Taking another second to just look at her, Robin decided to get his act together and get things going, so he moved his lips to her so he could start to feast.

He started with her ass, biting on the flesh of her cheeks teasingly, his hands aiding his cause by clasping the firmness of her. "You are damn stunning…"

"You told me that already."

He chuckled, sliding his lips lower to her heat, inhaling the musky scent of her lust and smiling in satisfaction.

"Well that's because you are." He mumbled against her before kissing her where his lips rested, just a simple kiss that made her whimper. That was the motivation he was looking for and when she gave it he began lavishing on her wetness.

With his tongue parting her and exploring deeper, Regina moaned, her response making Robin's cook twitch in need and anticipation; it was silently screaming for some action and he had to silence it with a few strokes.

"Oh… God, keep doing that…"

The angle he was in was kind of difficult, but any discomfort was secondary to him and he wasn't going to stop making The Queen emit those low humming moans she was making even if The Wicked Witch walked through that door. No, this was too good so he kept doing his work, holding her to his face as his tongue got an intimate taste out of her.

"Yes… like that." The woman rasped and he noticed that her voice was even sultrier now. If it was possible that made him grow even harder, his cock aching and swollen in sweet torture while he attended to it with one of his hands.

Opening his mouth wider, he let his tongue draw circles around the sensitive flesh of her clit, and with her moans and whimpers resonating in his ears he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue never stopping its movements over it. He kept at it for a while, but then retreated so he could finish taking the rest of her clothes off.

Once he she was completely naked, he grabbed his hardness and rubbed it over her ass, letting it slide to her entrance in a teasing manner without going in. He did however, make her spread even more for him.

"Don't be a tease."

"You want me to put this on you?"

She laughed in that raspy way he liked so much, throwing her head back. "You have me naked and in all fours, thief, so what do you think?"

"It's Robin, and I won't give it to you unless you say it." He bent over her, kissing from the back of her neck and all the way down her spine. It made her arch against him.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not, I want to hear you say my name, then I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to stop feeling it for days."

"You're an asshole." She breathed out, but when he let his cock slide between her slick folds, she moaned.

"Just say it and I'll make you cum."

She whimpered, pressing her forehead against the chaise. "For Christ's sake just do it."

"Robin… it's not really that hard."

She groaned, shaking her head and he was sure she was not going to do it. But when he was about to send it all to hell and just push into her, she gave in.

"If you don't do it now I'll kill you… Robin." She almost spat and yeah, it wasn't how he wanted to hear it but it was a start.

Now, not wanting to waste more time, as soon as her words were out, his cock in, buried all the way in until his lower stomach hit her ass.

"Oh shit," He groaned and the moan she let out this time was more feral than all her previous ones, it was as if it was torn from the most intimate part of her being, right where he was reaching her.

As he adjusted himself to her, Robin had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, the feeling of her warm, wet tightness too much for his clouded mind to handle; but as soon as he could control himself he let instinct guide his movements until he was rocking against her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words only a strangled breath came out, then a groan followed and words were forgotten.

With one hand he held her waist and the other one he twisted on her hair, pulling at it lightly as his hips kept moving against her.

"Oh yes… don't stop."

Biting on his lips, his eyes fixed on the way he slid in and out of her, the visual adding up to the moment until it was too much.

"Fuck, if I keep like this I'm going to cum… and I don't want that yet." He lowered his body and rested it over her back, slowing down his rhythm and placing a kiss over her shoulder.

Her first response was another push against him and he had to swallow a yelp not to let the entire castle know what was happening there. "You can't now…."

And he agreed… yes, he was close, but not quite there yet so before his body could betray him he stopped, pulled out of her and made her turn around. He was breathing hard, his face was on fire and his cock was protesting the withdraw, but he needed that moment to regain himself.

"Lay down."

She did, and when she was on her back he lowered himself, grabbed her hips and lifted her to his mouth.

"Mmm." She hummed when his tongue started to run circles around her clit, her right thigh resting over his shoulder. "So good."

"It is?" He asked against her, the way she trembled catching his attention.

"Yes."

"Good, because I want to make you cum in my tongue."

"Jesus, Robin." She breathed out and yes, that's how he wanted to hear his name out of her mouth, while in the brims of her passion, lost in sensation.

That right there made him give his all; using his tongue and lips to make her loose it, and when she finally reached the peak of her desire, he pushed his tongue deep into her, gathering her juices into his mouth.

She moaned and even shook a little, and when she was apparently climbing down her ecstasy, he put her down and accommodated himself between her legs.

"How was that, my Queen?" He breathed out the words, his eyes taking on the image of her starry eyes and flushed face. "Not bad for a brutish thief?"

She scoffed. "No, not at all."

"That will be just the first tonight."

He kissed her before she could respond, then, with a single thrust that was gentler that the first one, he pushed inside of her once again; going slower this time, more calmly until he was settled all the way in. "You feel better when I know you are real."

"You too." Regina responded while throwing her head back, her eyes closed as he started a new rhythm with her. "Much, much better."

Now, the decrease of his tempo didn't have anything to do with less desire or lack of it, but it had everything to do with the fact that he wanted to enjoy the moment and he wanted her to enjoy it as well, and to do that he needed to take his time, all night long if it was needed.

"It is…"

Now that he was settled and face to face with her, he observed her intently. Her eyes were glowing, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted as her tongue ran over them. He took the opportunity to let his own tongue dart out and met hers, touching it before it could retreat back into her mouth.

It wasn't a kiss and it lasted half a second, it was just the joining of their tongues briefly before moving on.

"I don't know what you're doing to me." Regina confessed, her hand clasping at the back of his neck, locking her eyes to his.

"Same thing you do to me."

Skin against skin and with her legs wrapping around him, Robin went back into thrusting into her a bit harder, going in and then almost out, in and almost out until he started to feel his climax approaching again; but he wanted to hold longer, so with that in mind he tried to think of something that didn't appeal to his senses.

It worked, at least partially. "I want to see you tomorrow, and then all the days after. Do you think that's foolish?"

Regina gasped, because his words didn't stop him from keep thrusting into her. "It's silly… you see me almost everyday."

"You know what I mean."

She nodded. "It is foolish… _this_ is foolish."

"You think?" Snorting because what they were doing was anything but foolish, Robin kissed her; his mind all the way compromised with the way her lips parted at the contact.

He took her access for granted and slid his tongue right in, savoring her as she did the same with him.

Holding on was hard with her body rocking candidly underneath his and her tongue dueling against his, it was very hard and he couldn't think about anything else that wasn't the woman herself, but then just when was about to say fuck it all and give into the building feeling consuming him, she pulled her face from his kiss and moaned wantonly.

She didn't say anything coherently that he could capture, but she didn't have to say anything for him to know she had reached the edge, just the look on her face and the strangled gasps coming out of her lips told him everything he needed to know.

It was beautiful, and at the knowledge that she was coming for him, he couldn't hold any longer and the next thrust he gave to her was accompanied with the warm flood of his essence spilling right to her core.

"Shit…" His control went to hell right there and he vaguely registered in his mind at least one reasons why he should pull out even if it was too late; but her legs were firmly holding him in place and he didn't have much control or the will to do anything else anyways so he kept slamming into her, his lips seeking hers to kiss her clumsily as the wave of his release slowly started to dwindled down.

By the time he was back into some kind of awareness, he was breathing hard, he was naked and Regina was just starting to disentangle herself from him. "And where do you think you are going?"

He asked, putting a bit of pressure on her to prevent an escape. He was still inside of her even if he was getting soft, but he wanted to stretch the moment all he could.

"I need to clean this mess you made."

"Why, I'll do the same mess again. Just give me a few minutes."

Surprising him, she laughed. "Well look at this, the thief _is_ confident."

"I am." He kissed her, breaking into her mouth. Regina gave into him, her tongue sliding hot and warm against his. They did that for a while, amazingly until he felt himself starting to stir alive inside of her.

"Regina." He began to say, his hips automatically grinding into her. "What I told you… I want to keep seeing you…" He slid into her, stiff. "Would you let me?"

She gasped, her legs spreading even more for him.

"Tomorrow and then on, and on. Yes?"

Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed. "I'm starting to think I'm the only fool here."

He blinked, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded, "Yes."

With that said, she kissed him, letting him rock into her as the night witnessed the beginning of something greater.

Little did he know that yes, even when she meant what she said and acceded to see him from then on, than in less that a week, a new curse would take over everything, and that when they would see each other again, they were not going to remember any of what happened there…

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, don't hate on me for ending it here. That was always the plan and then let them meet again in Storybrooke. I have another story planned that could be some sort of continuation to this so yeah… until then! Thanks for reading.


End file.
